45 Babies, Banks and Brits
by ARtheBard
Summary: Just few odds and ends, some fluffy, some small-case files. Mostly just ways to show this team is truly a family that can't be divided no matter how hard people try.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This picks up the Friday after they return from New York. It's a little fluff as well as a couple ideas I had that wouldn't make good full-blown, stand alone cases. So, here they are. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why the hell am I so scared I'll cheat on Jen?"

Dr. Lara Westfallen stares at Emily a moment. "I thought I was supposed to ask the questions and you answer them."

Emily manages a small smile. "Sometimes. Other times I ask and you point out the obvious."

Westfallen smiles. "Tell me about your fears."

Emily thinks a moment. "From as far back as I can remember people always told me I was so much like my father. I acted like him, looked like him. Hell, some even said I laughed like him." She starts to toy with her wedding ring. "When I started dating it turns out I had the same preferences as him. Despite my mother's looks, he prefers blue-eyed blondes. That's what he looked for in choosing an affair. Every damn time. I saw the pictures to prove it."

Westfallen watches the way Emily toys with her ring. In the past the brunette had turned the ring to the left, unscrewing as it were. That was usually accompanied by her sliding it up and down her finger. But now…now she turns it to the right, tightening it, keeping it close to the knuckle.

"I know I'm not an alcoholic. Hell, my friends wouldn't be my friends if I was. I know that. Not to mention, Jen wouldn't put up with that. But…but if I can be so trustworthy, so…so deserving of her trust and so deserving of Morgan's belief that I can't hurt Jen that way, why am I so scared that some day I'll wake up in some other woman's bed?"

"Emily, I think your issues lie in the fact that you don't know why your father cheated. Yes, he had a drinking problem. Yes, your mother had a job that could overshadow him. But from what you've told me, they actually loved each other and still he sought comfort elsewhere. Why didn't he try to make things better inside his marriage?"

Emily bites her lip, really considering the answer. "I…I don't know."

"Have you ever thought to ask him?"

"Not really. I mean, maybe I thought it. And maybe I sorta asked it but…shit…I think he probably caged his answer, probably had it ready knowing I'd ask or planning to volunteer it."

Westfallen nods, finally seeing it. "You don't trust him."

"What?" Emily asks in surprise.

"You love him and you're happy he's back in your life but you're waiting for the other shoe to drop, aren't you?"

Emily thinks about it and slowly nods. "Yeah…I think I am. And if he can fake it and run so can I," she says quietly.

"Do you think you will?"

"I…I don't…I don't think so."

"Do you think Jen would let you?"

"Hell no. She'd kick my ass if I tried to walk out on the family. That's kind of why I can't believe I was able to run away from home even in my mind: I know better."

Westfallen smiles and nods. "Good point. Emily, have I ever told you about my father?"

Emily frowns. "Um, no. Not usually the way these talks go."

"True," she agrees with a grin. "My father is a surgeon. Spent his life cutting people open to save their lives. Even came up with a couple of procedures that are now taught in schools. When I told him I wanted to be a psychiatrist he was appalled. You see, in his eyes, I'm not a real doctor. And for a lot of years that wore on my soul. I kept thinking that by not being a so-called real doctor like he is I had let him down. Then one day a young boy I'd been talking with for 2 years gave me a hug and told me I'd kept him from killing himself. He's now married, has two kids of his own, and still sees me when the demons come knocking at his mind. I may not cut people open but I still save lives."

"In other words, we make our own paths in the world and how we choose to walk them is up to us, not our parents," Emily concludes.

Westfallen smiles and nods. "Exactly. Emily, in many ways I am just like my father. But in just as many ways, I'm not. Same goes for you." She points to Emily's left hand. "Look at what you're doing with your ring."

Emily looks down at her hands. "I'm…I'm just toying with it. I always do when we talk about Jennifer."

Westfallen tells Emily what she has observed this session which is different from others. "You might think you're scared of leaving her but that action tells me you're more set on staying with her than you have ever been before."

"Yeah, I am. You know, on this last case, I had to take it off to do the 'happy couple' routine with Morgan. I nearly couldn't do it. In fact, without Morgan's encouragement and support I couldn't have done it. And when I put it back on after the ruse I felt…felt…whole again. I felt like I could breathe without pain."

"And that right there tells me you may see a pretty woman and think, 'Wow, she's hot!' Hell, you're human, Emily, and that's a natural thing. But seeing a pretty woman doesn't mean you want to cheat on Jennifer with her. Genetics play a small part in who we become." She sees Emily is still struggling with that thought. "Tell me, how many killers come from perfectly normal, well-adjusted parents? And how many killers have children who become perfectly normal, well-adjusted adults?"

Emily immediately thinks of Declan Colter and Ian Doyle. "Holy shit…I keep telling Declan that who his birth father is doesn't define him; that the sins of the father don't fall to the child. And yet…yet…shit…"

"You've ignored that wisdom when it comes to you."

Emily nods. "Yeah. If Gerald can cheat, I can cheat. In other words, I lied to Declan."

"No, Emily, you lied to yourself."

Emily chews her lip a minute, a tear leaking down her cheek. "That's just as bad."

"Are you ready to accept what you've discovered?"

"I think…think I need a couple days to think about it."

Westfallen smiles. "I'm sure you do. You've just cracked a big wall in your mind. Something tells me a couple days on your own, a good talk with your wife…and a much needed talk with your father will help you come to grips with this revelation."

"I hope so. It's…a lot."

"Yes, it is." She reaches out and takes Emily's hand. "But you're not alone, Emily. Don't be afraid to share the load."

Emily smiles. "I won't. You've helped teach me that needing help isn't weakness."

"I could only teach you because you were willing to learn, Emily." She glances at her watch. "So, our time is about up. Think we covered everything?"

Emily smiles. "Right now, yes, I think we did. But since you're on my speed dial I can let you know pretty quickly if that changes."

Westfallen laughs as they stand. "Well, I'm just a phone call away. Oh, and I want to tell you I tried the Henri Roxanne last weekend. My husband and I both loved it!"

Emily smiles proudly. "Great! It's quickly become my favorite, too. Did I mention Henry got to crush some grapes that will go into the next batch?"

"No! That's wonderful! I hope a bottle is on reserve for me."

Emily nods. "Maybe a case considering how much you help Jen and I."

"Well, who am I to argue with that logic?"

Emily laughs. She says goodbye to the doc and heads off to start another Friday at the BAU.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ looks up as Emily walks into the bullpen. "How'd it go?"

Emily nods. "Good. Big breakthrough today. Well, maybe not breakthrough so much as chipping away at a pretty big wall. But I think I'm good until Tuesday."

JJ smiles. "That's great, Em."

Emily sits down at her desk and gets her computer up and running. She flips through the case files that had appeared overnight and sighs as she sees the first one.

"I hate ones like these," she mutters.

Reid glances up at her. "You okay?"

Emily nods, reading the case summary. "Sure. Just an ugly one with two parents accusing each other of killing their 3 year old."

Reid winces. "Ugh. Want me to take it?"

Emily gives him a smile. "Thanks, Reid, but I am the child expect. Lucky fucking me."

"But the parents are the killers and- -"

"And they are both 17."

"Oh," he says, realizing the case went to Emily so she could profile the young parents. "Sorry, Em."

She shrugs. "It's okay. Think I need a coffee before I get going."

She goes to the kitchenette to get a cup. JJ and Reid exchange a look, silently promising to keep an eye on Emily whether she wants them to or not.

When Emily gets back to her desk she decides to deal with email before looking over the case. Cowardly, maybe, but it works for her. She sees she has an email from Sylvia Hutchens and smiles, hoping it is good news. She opens it as she takes a sip of coffee…

…and starts to choke on it, spitting some as the rest goes down the wrong way. Reid leaps up and hurries around to pat her on the back. JJ also hurries over.

"Easy, Emily," JJ cautions.

Finally Emily is able to get a breath in. Reid rubs her back.

"You okay?" he asks.

Emily nods, still staring at the picture on the screen.

"Emily, what's wrong?" JJ asks in concern.

"Sylvia is…is at a farm…"

JJ nods. "Yeah, and?"

Emily slowly turns and looks at the two agents beside her. "Jen, Reid, that's the farm I was at in my dream."

Reid and JJ exchange a look of concern. Emily rolls her eyes.

"Guys, I'm not insane." She turns and looks back at the house. "That's the place. It's not 'like the farm'. I'm telling you it _is_ the farm." She starts to point. "If you go around this way the barn is about 20 yards behind the house. There's a lean-to attached to it with the farm implements. A second barn is used strictly for hay bales. Beyond that are the pig sties. On the other side of the house is the chicken coop!" she sees they don't believe her. She taps the screen. "The main barn: I helped fix the walls for the calves and…and…shit, I sound insane," she mumbles as her voice trails off.

"Em, I'm sure a lot of farms houses out that way look the same," JJ says, patting her wife's shoulder.

"Maybe," Emily hedges.

She glances at the text of the email and sees Sylvia has included the address. Emily pulls up Google Earth and types it in.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"I have to see, Jen. It may not make sense to you two but I have to…son of a bitch…"

JJ and Reid exchange a look as Emily zooms in and the farm is exactly as she had described it. In the hospital, Emily had told JJ about the old pick-up truck…and there it is.

"Shit…first Amy and now this…I don't know what to say, Em, other than I'm sorry for doubting you," JJ says.

Emily shrugs. "Apology accepted. It makes no sense. None at all. It's just…weird."

Reid had been noticeably silent. Finally Emily turns to him.

"Reid? What do you make of this?"

Reid opens and closes his mouth several times. Eventually he just shrugs. "I have no idea. It defies logic and explanation."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better," Emily says, slumping back in her seat.

JJ rubs her wife's shoulders. "Just accept it for now, Em. There's nothing else you can do."

"I guess not. But…weird…"

"Actually, 'weird' probably isn't the right name for this phenomenon. It would probably be a cross between premonition and- -"

"REID!" the Prentiss women say simultaneously.

Reid blushes. "I guess 'weird' works."

Emily chuckles. "Thanks, handsome. I appreciate the lesson you tried to impart but I think I just have to mull this over a bit."

"Well, just take comfort in the fact that the farm helped bring you back to us and now it's going to help Sylvia and Joshua find themselves again. It's a place of healing on any plane of existence."

Emily smiles at Reid. "Well said, Doctor. Well said."

JJ pats Emily on the shoulders once more before heading back to her desk. Emily takes the time to read the email and sees Reid is right: the farm really was healing Sylvia and Joshua and it hadn't even been a full week.

* * *

The more Emily had read about the couple that may or may not have killed their own child the more her head had started to hurt. It wasn't a debilitating headache like she'd had in New York. It was more an annoying throb due to disgust and anger. She finally slams her pen down.

"Shit. Shit. Double shit. Fuck."

JJ grins at her. "That's my line."

Emily chuckles and shrugs. "Seemed appropriate." She sighs. "I have a trip to make."

JJ bites her lip. "I was scared you were going to say that. Where to?"

"Just Baltimore." She stands. "I guess it's a good thing we drove separately today."

Emily goes up to see Hotch and let him know about the drive she needs to take. He studies her face a moment. She grins.

"Worried my head will explode if I'm on my own?"

He grins. "Maybe a little. And I've seen your wife's shooting scores."

Emily nods. "Good to fear her, Hotch. Very good indeed. Look, I was actually going to see if Rossi would go with me. I think it would help to have two different personalities questioning these kids."

Hotch nods. "Good call. Get with him and head up that way. Let me know if we can do anything to help."

Emily nods. "Will do." She walks out and goes to Rossi's door, giving a cursory knock on the door before walking into his office. "Up for a road trip old man?"

"Depends: we taking the Lexus or the Harley?"

Emily laughs. "The Lexus. Jen said I'm not allowed to have a Harley. Ever."

"Poor thing," he teases.

Emily gets serious. "Have a case in Baltimore. Could use your help." She gives him a run down.

By the time she finishes, he is standing and gathering his things. "Want to carpool?"

"Might be there all day. Probably be easier to drive separately," se replies.

Rossi studies her a moment. "Emily, you're like a daughter to me," he says softly. "This case will get to you even more in person than it has on paper. Please, let me drive. I don't care about taking longer to get home because I have to detour here or to your house."

Emily starts to argue but recognizes Rossi is right. Part of her hates it but most of her is overcome with how much these people mean to her…and how much she means to them. She smiles at him.

"As long as you promise not to whine about the extra driving."

He grins. "Deal."

Emily goes to her desk to get her things together. She glances at JJ. "Rossi is going with me so we can tag team the parents. He's driving."

JJ nods, relief in her eyes though she tries to hide it. "Great. I'm sure you two will find out the truth in no time."

"I hope so." She walks over to her wife's desk. "I, uh, have my prescription just in case," she whispers.

JJ nods. "I know. And, Emily, I know it's hard for you to admit that you still have some ill affects from what happened to you. Thank you for making your promise to me, Rocky and Henry mean more than your pride."

Emily smiles. "I love you three. I don't want to lose you."

JJ reaches for her hand. "You won't."

Emily sees Rossi walking away from Hotch's office. "Looks like Rossi is ready. We need to get rolling. I'll let you know when we head back this way."

JJ nods. "Good luck. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

In the car, Rossi glances at Emily. "You've changed for the better since you woke up, Emily."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "For the better? Was I horrible before?"

He laughs. "No you weren't horrible and you know it. But coma's can change people for the worse or for the better. You were one that was for the better. I just wanted you to know it's been noticed. Got to say, kid, I'm proud of you for not just making promises to us all but keeping them."

Emily blushes. "Thanks, Dave," she says softly. She thinks a second. "Dave, did you ever cheat on your wives?"

Rossi sighs. "Not physically."

Emily frowns. "What the hell does that mean?"

"The job and the books meant more to me than they did. Don't get me wrong, I loved them. But the times I had to choose I didn't choose them. It's a damn lonely life."

Emily just nods, mulling that over.

"Uh, Emily, what's this about? You two aren't having issues and hiding them, are you?"

Emily smiles at him. "No. I swear. You all know the dream I had and that's the closest I've ever come to cheating on Jen. At the doc's today I was talking about my father and how much like him I am. Makes me worried I could be like him that way, too."

Rossi pats her on the leg. "If you don't mind me throwing my 2 cents in, I can't imagine you ever cheating on JJ for a huge number of reasons. The number one reason is you wouldn't do to your children what was done to you."

"I sure as hell wouldn't," she vows.

"And another reason is you know JJ's prowess with a firearm."

Emily laughs. "Second time today that's come up. Turns out it keeps Hotch in line, too."

Rossi grins. "We're not dumb, that's for sure."

"I also realized I've been lying to myself about things. I keep telling Declan that he doesn't have to become any part of Ian Doyle. And yet I'm terrified that I'll become the worst parts of my own father. Struggling a bit with that revelation," she admits with a sigh..

"I imagine you are. This may be more Reid's area than mine but I do know a scientific fact that can help you."

"Oh? What's that?" Emily asks curiously.

"It is a scientific fact that you and your father are _actually _different people," he glances over at her and winks.

Emily starts to laugh and shake her head. "Asshole."

He nods. "Yep, that's what all 3 wives said. Now, there's one more reason I know you won't cheat on your wife." He takes her hand and squeezes it. "When you look at her, I see love, respect, friendship, adoration, and so many other wonderful emotions flit across your face. Even when you're angry with her or having a disagreement. If that ever goes away, then I will be worried."

Emily nods. "I just can't imagine my life without her. I love her so much. I never want to hurt her."

"Then I'm sure you won't. You'll piss her off; you're good at that." Emily grins. "But I don't see you hurting her irrevocably."

Just after 10 a.m. Rossi pulls into a parking space at the Baltimore police station where the couple is being questioned. Both agents take a deep breath, knowing they are going to be in for a long, emotional day.

It is nearly 8 p.m. when the mother finally admits that she just got tired of missing out on fun times with her friends so she smothered the toddler. She had then buried the child in the woods near her high school. As police go with cadaver dogs to try to find the body, Rossi lays a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"They don't need us here anymore, kid. Let's head south."

Emily starts to nod but stops, groaning and grabbing her head. Rossi raises an eyebrow.

"How bad?"

"Bouncing painfully between 7 and 8," she admits.

Rossi nods. "Thought so. Do you have anything to help?"

"Yeah. Prescription."

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here."

The agents say goodbye to the captain and remaining detectives. Emily grabs a bottle of water and takes one of her prescription pills. As she gets in the car, she has a warning for Rossi.

"I'm not sure if you will be able to wake me when we get to the house," she admits.

Rossi shrugs. "JJ and I will get you in. If we get in a real bind, we'll call Morgan and have him carry you."

"Oh, the hell you will!" Emily says, aghast.

Rossi just laughs. When they get to the Prentiss community, he has the security office call ahead to the house so JJ can meet the car in the driveway. Though Emily doesn't wake completely, she at least is able to function enough to move her legs as Rossi and JJ throw her arms over their shoulders and get her up the stairs to the master bedroom. Emily falls face first on the bed and doesn't look like she'll be moving the rest of the night.

"Thanks, Dave," JJ says to him.

"No problem. She was great, JJ. She got the mother to breakdown and finally admit what she'd done. I could tell by the end she was hurting so much I thought she was going to throw up. Thankfully she didn't."

JJ smiles proudly. "Of course she didn't. She's Emily."

Rossi chuckles at the rallying cry that had come to mean so many things regarding the brunette profiler, some good, some bad.

"Well, I'll see you Monday, Jayje. Try to get her to relax a little this weekend."

JJ laughs. "Right. Let's just be happy she took more than Aleve tonight."

Rossi nods. "Good point."

JJ walks Rossi out and sets the alarm. Heading back upstairs she checks on her son and daughter before going to the master bedroom. She pulls off Emily's boots and wrestles her out of her clothes.

"It is so much easier to strip you when you help, Em," she teases the unconscious woman.

Finally she has Emily down to just her panties and figures those are fine for the night. She pulls the covers up and tucks her wife in. Knowing it won't disturb her, JJ crawls into bed and turns on the TV to relax a little before turning in herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning after breakfast and an Elmo dance and sing along, the family of four decides to go swimming. After getting into their suits they head for the pool, Alaska bounding ahead of them.

"Okay, Henry, I'm putting you over the fence but what is the rule?"

"No s'immin' without Mama or Mommy."

JJ smiles and kisses his head. "Good boy."

As she nears the gate, Alaska suddenly stops and turns, his hackles are up and he is growling. JJ stumbles to a stop, shocked.

"Alaska! Bad boy! What are you doing?"

Henry wags a finger at the dog. "Bad, Ska! Bad!"

JJ steps closer but Alaska doesn't back down. He actually steps towards her, making sure she knows he wants her to stay away, his growl deepening. His fangs show threateningly. From behind the blonde, Emily frowns.

"What is his problem? Alaska, sit!" she orders.

But the dog does not obey. JJ backs up until she is even with her wife. Alaska finally calms, sitting down and panting like the incident hadn't happened. Emily shakes her head.

"I…I don't know what to say, Jen," she says shamefully.

JJ is studying the dog. A distant memory of a terrier her sister had once had knocks at her head. She sets Henry down beside Emily.

"Henry, hold Mama's hand."

Emily takes his hand, holding him tightly as she tries to remember when Alaska had his rabies shot. Could he be sick? she worries.

JJ slowly approaches him. He whines and stands.

"Easy, Ska. I just want to take a look. Promise."

She slowly eases towards the gate. Alaska whines again. She places her hand on his head to calm him as she leans forward and looks over the gate. She inhales sharply.

"Oh, my God…"

"What's wrong?" Emily asks nervously, tightening her hold in Henry's hand.

JJ turns, her face pale. "There is a copperhead stretched out in the sun. If I had set Henry over…"

She can't finish the sentence, just the thought making her ill. Emily pulls Henry even closer.

"Mama! Ow!" Henry complains.

Emily eases her hold on his hand as JJ walks over and lifts him up.

"Henry, I need you to go inside with Mama and Rocky for just a second. Then we can swim, okay?"

Henry looks disappointed and sighs. "Kay, Mommy."

Once she gets her family inside, JJ goes to the shed and fetches a garden hoe. She had seen her father do this once before and hopes she can be as successful as he was. Alaska is beside her the whole time. When she gets to the gate, she looks at the dog.

"Go to the house, Alaska. I don't want to hit you or piss off the snake and have it go after you."

Alaska whines. He takes three steps towards the house but stops. JJ orders him to the house again but instead he walks back and sits down beside her. Obviously, he is not going to let her face this alone. JJ smiles at him.

"You're a good boy, Alaska."

Ten minutes later, JJ walks into the house. Emily looks up at her with concern.

"It's gone. Checked around the pool to make sure it didn't have friends. We're good."

"Mommy? Ska?"

JJ smiles and kneels down to speak to her son. "Alaska is a hero. He knew there was something there that could hurt you or your sister." She pulls him into a hug, imagining what could have been. "He's a good, good boy."

Emily reaches out and strokes a hand down JJ's head, knowing her wife is still shaky inside despite the brave face she is showing their son.

"You okay, Jen?" she asks quietly.

JJ just nods. "Will be. Just…dang, Em."

Emily nods. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

JJ takes a deep breath and looks up at her wife. "I don't think I will ever be more thankful for a dog. He saved Henry, Em. Just like Francesca said he would."

Emily smiles. "He saved us all, baby. He's just returning our favour to him."

JJ nods. Soon she is steady enough to stand. She leans back and smiles at Henry.

"So, who's ready to go swimming?"

"Henry and Wok and Mama and Mommy!" he answers excitedly. He is not sure what exactly happened but he is happy that they can finally go play in the pool.

The four spend about an hour in the pool playing and, for the kids, practicing swimming. Alaska lies on the deck, ever watchful over the family he loves and protects at all costs, especially his boy, Henry.

When Rocky gets tired, JJ gets out with her, giving Emily and Henry some time to bond. She lies on a lounge chair with Rocky on her stomach, a towel handy in case the little one gets cold. But in the warm morning sun, there is slim chance of that.

JJ smiles as Henry insists on practicing swimming without his safety vest. She can see Emily nearly looks ill at the thought of removing the safety vest but knows he has to learn to swim without it.

"Now, Henry, you can only have this off near the pool if I, Mommy or Franny are with you, okay?"

He nods. "Si, Mama."

Emily takes off the vest and, holding her son with one hand, puts it on the side of the pool. She turns her attention to him.

"Okay, ready? Let's start with kicking."

Henry lays out on the surface of the pool, Emily holding him under the arms, and works his legs. Emily smiles as she can feel just how strong his legs are. She smiles over at JJ.

"He's good."

"Of course he is. He's mine," JJ says with a grin.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Still think it's nurture, not nature."

JJ laughs. "We'll see. Of course, if all goes well, all our kids but him will have both our genes so we'll never truly know."

Emily smiles and nods. "True." She turns her attention back to Henry. "Okay, Champ, ready to try to work your arms?"

Henry nods. "Si, Mama."

Emily shifts so her hands and arms are under his stomach and chest. Henry starts to twirl his arms, fingers splayed open.

"Easy, Champ. Look at me for a second." She shifts him to her hip. "Close your hand and cup it a little like this," she shows him.

He stares at one of his hands, looking from it to his Mama's to make sure it looks the same. She smiles at him.

"That's it. See, then when you pull the water," she helps him try it, "you move forward."

She helps him stroke a few times. When she thinks he has it, she shifts him again to his stomach.

"Okay, Champ, ready to try again?"

Henry nods and starts to kick and stroke. After a little coaching and his own adjustments for comfort he gets his legs and arms working together. Emily smiles proudly as she helps him maneuver around the pool. From her chair, JJ watches proudly as their son moves closer to swimming on his own. She is hit with a wave of love for her wife and their children.

And hit with a wave of fear of "what might have been" if Emily had not woken up.

"I love you all so much," she says quietly. She kisses the sleeping Rocky on top of the head. "You three are my world."

Emily helps Henry swim a few laps around the shallow end of the pool. Finally he tires and grabs her arms.

"Tired, Mama."

She smiles and pulls him into a hug. "I bet you are. You are doing so good, Henry. You'll be swimming laps with Mommy and me before we know it."

He smiles and just hugs her. She makes her way to the steps and walks out of the pool, laying down on the lounge beside her wife's. She smiles at the blonde.

"Did you see how good he's learning, Mommy?"

JJ smiles at her sleepy son. "I sure did, Mama. He's getting so good. I'm proud of him."

Henry yawns then smiles at JJ. "Love Mommy."

"I love you, too, Little Man."

JJ watches as he slips off to sleep, safe in his Mama's arms. She then shifts her eyes to stare at Emily's face. The brunette is also asleep, her arms cuddling Henry closely. JJ smiles, her mind slipping to a memory from their French vacation.

* * *

_JJ and Emily walk, hands clasped together, just watching over the various workers tending to the grapes in a vast field. Henry and Rocky are spending the morning playing with the cook's children so JJ can see more of the operation she now owns. She inhales deeply, drawing in the scent of the sweet grapes growing in the field. These make the delicious red wine she loves with sirloin and filet. She glances at her wife and sees just how happy and settled she seems to be._

_"I want to have your baby," JJ blurts out, surprising them both._

_Emily stops and turns to stare at her wife. "Uh, what?"_

_JJ takes both of her wife's hands in her own. "We both want more kids, right?" Emily nods. "What if…what if I carried your child?"_

_Emily frowns in confusion. "Uh, Jen? I can't get you pregnant."_

_JJ chuckles. "I may not be a nerd like you and Spence but I know you can't get me pregnant." She takes a deep breath. "What I'm saying is: what if I used your fertilized eggs to carry our next child? Then it will again be related to both of us."_

_Emily studies her wife a moment. "Is…is that possible? I mean…with Mark being the father? It won't be, like, incest or something, will it?" she asks nervously._

_JJ shakes her head, grinning. "No, it won't. It's your egg, his sperm, my womb. The child will be ours totally."_

_Emily swallows. "Maybe…maybe I could have another?"_

_JJ squeezes her wife's hands. "You know that's not possible, Emily. Dr. Manton was clear about that. I'm sorry, baby, but I won't risk your life when I can carry the child. Even if we don't use my crazy idea."_

_Emily studies her wife. "And…and are you sure it will be okay for the baby?"  
_

_JJ smiles and nods. "I am. I looked into it." She brings her hands up to cradle Emily's face. "I want to try it this way, Emily. If it doesn't work, so be it. But I want to try. I want our children to be related to both of us and to each other. Can we at least talk to Dr. Manton about it?"_

_A smile slowly creeps across Emily's face. "Yes, we can, Jen. We'll talk to her and if she okays it I will be so happy to have you carry our child that way."_

_The two women share a deep kiss before walking on to see the rest of the vineyard operations._

* * *

Feeling herself start to get drowsy, JJ stands. Even with Alaska's watchful eye she won't let them all fall asleep near the pool. She taps Emily on the arm.

"Come on, baby. We're too tired to be out here with the kids."

Emily nods and slowly sits up so as not to wake Henry. She smiles and kisses the top of his head.

"Have I thanked you lately for letting me be such a huge part of his life?"

JJ smiles. "No need to thank me, baby. You are a wonderful mother to him; to both our children."

Emily blushes. "Thank you, Jennifer. I am so glad I'm not the flop I'd thought I'd be."

JJ chuckles. "Me, too, baby. Me, too."

They take the children in, get them changed and lay them down for a nap. As JJ steps out of Rocky's room she sees Alaska sitting at Henry's door, waiting for Emily to put the little one to bed. JJ kneels down and hugs the dog.

"I love you, Alaska. Thank you so much for protecting us. When you get up from your nap I'll have the biggest Good Boy bone waiting for you."

She kisses him once more and stands so he can run in and settle on the end of Henry's bed. JJ chuckles and shakes her head as Emily walks up.

"Maybe we should have gotten Henry a bigger bed."

Emily grins. "Nah, they're fine." She pulls her wife close, grinning slyly. "So, going to tell me I was right about the puppy?"

JJ pokes her wife. "You're _really_ milking that one, Agent Prentiss."

Emily shrugs. "I just love hearing when I'm right."

JJ gives her a kiss on the chin. "Fine, I will stroke your ego: good call on the puppy, baby."

"Thank you, sweetheart." She kisses her wife. "So…about the Harley…"

JJ pushes her away. "Don't push your luck, woman."

Emily's laughter follows the blonde as JJ goes down to switch the laundry and get another load started.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Westfallen's jaw drops. "Are you serious? Just…just laying there in the sun?"

JJ nods, her stomach tripping once more at the thought. "Yeah. Alaska was acting so…so…bad. I scolded him, Em scolded him and then I suddenly remembered this little terrier that Amy had when we were kids. I was about 5 or 6 and was on the swing set in our back yard. The dog went ballistic all of the sudden. It grabbed my pant leg and was trying to pull me off the swing. I was crying and screaming. I already wasn't crazy about dogs so I was terrified. My father came running over, telling the dog to let me go and then he just…just froze." JJ slowly looks up at the doctor. "There was a snake winding its way down the chain holding the swing I was on. It was nearly to me. Dad grabbed me and told me to get to the house."

"Oh, Jennifer," the doctor whispers.

"I got as far as the tree in the middle of the yard and watched as he grabbed a hoe and knocked it to the ground and chopped its head off. That little dog saved me. Twice, really. When I saw Alaska acting so out of character I remembered that morning."

"Thank goodness you did," Westfallen interjects.

"No kidding." JJ smiles. "After getting the laundry going I went to PetSmart and bought Alaska the biggest rawhide bone I could find. Wish I could find something to settle my heart and stomach over the fact I nearly killed my son."

Westfallen sits forward and places a hand on JJ's leg. "You did _not _nearly kill your son, Jennifer."

"I'd have set him right on that snake. It would have bitten him."

"Keep in mind it may not have killed him. But if Henry had been bitten it would not have been your fault. You were setting him over so you could release the childproof latches on the pool gate. I'm sure you do it all the time." JJ just nods. "But regardless of that, stop playing the 'what if' game. It didn't happen because you opened your heart to a puppy you weren't sure you wanted. And from what we've discussed, Alaska has never given you reason to regret that decision. He's made you a better person and he's saved your son. I'd say he's pretty happy with where the Fates took him."

JJ smiles. "Yeah, I guess he is."

"So, are you cured of your fear of dogs?"

JJ thinks a moment. "Maybe not cured but not petrified of them anymore."

"That's a good thing." Westfallen studies her patient a moment. "So, what else is troubling you this morning?"

JJ starts to toy with her wedding ring. Aha, the doctor thinks, it's about Emily. After a second JJ takes a deep breath.

"I'm not sure…I can keep working on the same team as Emily."

* * *

When she finishes her doctor's appointment, JJ heads straight to the Academy. She and Morgan would be working all day with 2 agents who are leaving for Afghanistan soon. This would be the second set to go through their course. After the first 2 agents had praised the training they got from the two profilers Andrade had agreed that all future agents would get the same benefit.

After the morning session, Morgan looks at JJ. "I know we talked about doing lunch but I have a report I need to finish for Hotch."

JJ shrugs. "That's okay. Need time to think anyway."

Morgan studies her. "You okay? How'd your appointment with Westfallen go this morning?"

JJ concentrates on packing up her briefcase. "I…can't talk about it yet, Morgan. Just have a lot to think about."

He nods. "Okay. If you need anything, I'm here for you, Jayje."

She smiles at him. "I know. Thank you. I'll be okay. See you at 1."

As she starts down the hall she hears a voice call out to her.

"Jennifer! Wait up!"

JJ turns and smiles as Vicky Cartwright jogs up to her. "Hi. In town teaching again?"

Vicky nods. "Yep. Was hoping to treat you and Emily to lunch."

"Well, Emily is taking my place in a budget luncheon today."

Vicky wrinkles her nose. "Ew. Lucky her."

"Yeah." JJ is about to make an excuse for herself but suddenly realizes she's having a chance to talk over some of her fears with someone who knows Emily but isn't intimate with the team. "Uh, if you let me treat, can I bend your ear for some advice?"

Vicky nods. "Sounds good. Mind a stop by the bank first? I need to cash a check."

JJ grins. "Getting bribes from a cadet."

"Never!" Vicky says, then grins. "As far as you know."

Jennifer laughs, her chest feeling lighter than it has all morning.

When they get to the parking lot Vicky insists on driving. "I'm on the Bureau dime with my rental car. Save your gas in the tanker you drive."

JJ chuckles. "Thanks. I know it is completely illogical to own an H3 in this area but it just made me feel safe."

Vicky nods. "I understand. I'd have to think I'd feel the same if I'd gone through what you did over there."

"Well, let's hope you never have to find out."

As Vicky pulls into the Bank of America parking lot she glances at JJ.

"Coming in or waiting out here?"

"I'll come in. Maybe I'll get a lollipop if I'm a good girl," she jokes.

Vicky laughs, finding yet another reason to like her old friend's wife. They walk into the bank just as a woman starts to scream. A man starts to yell.

"NOBODY MOVE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

JJ's eyes widen as she takes in the 4 men in masks holding semi-automatic firearms. She hears the intake of breath from Vicky and realizes she is also profiling the scene. JJ says a silent thank you that her gun is out in her briefcase so she won't appear as a threat to the men.

The robbers quickly make the patrons of the bank gather in a group and stand near the wall opposite the doors. The two female agents immediately place themselves in front of the other patrons. JJ quickly takes note of who is there besides her and Vicky: a pregnant woman, 2 teenage girls, a couple in their 50's or 60's, a young man in casual clothes…and Agent Michael Turner who had at one point wanted her job. Good. Three agents mean they have a…what the hell is he doing?

JJ watches as Turner carefully slips his gun off his hip. She is worried he's going to try to be a hero. Instead she watches, dumbfounded, as he slips it and his badge into a planter beside him. Is he just trying not to look like a threat? She studies his face and sees nothing but terror.

"_Son of a bitch is going to be worthless_," JJ thinks to herself.

She looks at Vicky and sees the woman is also trying to assess the situation. Thank God at least one other agent has their head on right.

The main gunman is ordering two tellers to fill a duffle bag with money as two gunmen stand behind the counter with them. Another stands near the doors, looking out at the parking lot. If all goes well, they will get the money and get out. No one has to- -oh, what the fuck is he doing?

JJ tries to will the security guard to stop. But the man, with shaking hands, pulls his gun.

"DROP YOUR GUNS! DROP THEM!" he screams, near panic.

"NO!" Vicky yells. "Officer, put your gun down! NOW!"

The two shouts get the robbers distracted. A teller uses the distraction to step on the silent alarm. JJ later would admit to not knowing who fired first: the guard or the robber by the doors. But suddenly gun shots ring out. The teenagers scream in fear, drawing one gunman's attention.

As he fires towards them, JJ shouts, "NO!"

The scared patrons can only stare in shock as blood starts to seep out of the hole in the blonde agents' shirt.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this story mulling in my head since last spring. And then they announced the Criminal Minds season finale. Grrrr. ;o) So, I put it on hold and have since re-written it to align more with what the team is going through right now. Let's see what happens. :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch storms into the bullpen. "Team! Hostage situation at a bank south of the base. Shots fired. At least 2 injured. Get Garcia and meet downstairs in 15 minutes. Tactical gear dress. I've texted JJ and Morgan to cut their class short and meet us at the bank."

Emily, who had just returned from the budget meeting luncheon, quickly grabs her combat boots and go bag, heading to the bathroom to change. By the time she is dressed, she sees Garcia pulling her portable computer systems to the elevator with Reed's help. Emily jogs to JJ's desk and grabs her go bag, then goes to get Morgan's. They will have to get changed on site in the command van. She sends out a text to them.

_"Have your go bags. Will be on site."_

As she descends in the elevator, she gets a text back from Morgan.

_"JJ not back from lunch yet. She went out with Vicky Cartwright. They will have to meet us there."_

Emily sighs. She regretted JJ missing a chance to chat with her old friend. Something had been wrong with her wife and she can't help but think talking to someone not attached to the team would have helped even more than Dr. Westfallen.

As she gets outside she tosses the two bags in back of an SUV and climbs in beside Hotch. With lights and sirens on full they speed out of Quantico, Rossi and Reid in an SUV behind them followed by the Tactical Command van where Garcia is already at work tapping into the security systems at the bank.

When they get on scene, Hotch approaches the sheriff who stands behind his patrol car which is angled to protect him from any potential fire from the bank.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner. What's the situation?"

"Four gunmen, not sure how many hostages yet, shots have been fired and we were able to see at least 2 people on the ground, usually 4 employees on duty at this time."

Hotch nods. "Attempts at contact?"

"No. We were told to wait for you all to arrive since you are so close."

Hotch nods. "Okay. When did the blinds get lowered on the windows?"

"Soon after the arrival of the first patrol car."

"So they have to be planning their escape. Let's go see what the camera's are seeing."

As he gets close to the command van he hears Emily screaming.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE! SHE COULD BE DYING!"

"Emily, you know if we storm in there she will die for sure: they will kill her," Rossi says calmly.

Hotch races up the steps and sees Emily running her hands over her head, a sign of emotional distress in the woman. He looks up at the main screen and sees JJ pressing her blazer down onto the shoulder of a woman lying on the ground. Rossi looks at Hotch.

"Injured woman is Agent Vicky Cartwright out of New York. She and Emily went to the Academy together."

"What the hell are she and JJ doing there?"

"No idea," Rossi answers. "Security guard is also down and looks to be dead. One of the gunmen is hurt. JJ and Agent Turner are the only other law enforcement in there that we know of."

"Turner is a pompous jerk," Hotch states. "JJ is the only one who will be helpful. Garcia, do we have ears in there?"

"Working on it, sir. They have a strange system and…there! Okay, we have sound now."

She jacks up the volume as much as possible and the team leans in as they see JJ speaking to the leader of the criminals.

* * *

The leader paces nervously back and forth. "HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET HERE SO SOON?!"

JJ looks up at him. "Uh, look, if someone was coming in and heard the shots they probably called the cops."

The man spins and glares at her. He levels his gun at her and stomps towards her. "Shut up, Bitch!" He then notices the badge on her hip. "YOU'RE A FUCKING FED!"

JJ's eyes get wide. "NO! I mean, sort of! I mean, shit…only because I got caught."

He is holding the gun level with her head. "What the hell does that mean?"

JJ swallows as images of Henry, Rocky and Emily dance through her mind. "_Easy, Prentiss. Just take it easy and tell a lie you can live with_," she coaches herself. "I'm just a technical analyst. I got caught hacking and the choice was work for the Feds or do time. Jail sounded like shit, you know? So I'm an analyst."

"How the hell do I know you're not an agent?" he asks.

JJ raises her eyebrows. "Do I _look_ like an agent? Hell, I don't have what it takes to be an agent! That takes more guts and brains than I have. I'm just a desk jockey. I'm not bright enough to be an agent."

* * *

Outside in the van, Garcia stiffens. "Not bright enough to be…oh, I am SO not speaking to her for at least 5 minutes when this is over."

Hotch just smiles and pats Garcia on the shoulder. "She's just trying to calm him down, Garcia. She didn't mean to insult you she just didn't want to appear as a threat to him.."

"Right. I'm still not speaking to her," Garcia says indignantly. Inside, she is jumping for joy at the way JJ is taking control of the situation.

* * *

The man slowly lowers his gun. "So, Analyst, figure out this situation. What the hell do we do now?"

JJ swallows. "Well, they are going to try to contact you once everyone is in position around the building. You'll need to show them you're willing to negotiate."

"How the hell do I do that? Those bastards out there are just like all the other assholes I've dealt with in my life! They ain't gonna listen to me!"

"Uh, I would…um," JJ pretends to think it over. "I know! Tell them you have wounded that need attention. You don't want anyone to get hurt or die." She glances at the dead security guard. "Or at least not anyone else. Tell them you'll release the wounded, the pregnant woman and the teenagers. That will show them you are willing to work with them."

He paces a moment, considering her words. "No. I can't."

"Look, if she dies," she points to Vicky, "they will never let you walk out of here. I'm not an agent but she is," JJ admits, gambling with her friend's life but knowing it shows she can be trusted.

The man looks at the woman who is wavering in and out of consciousness.

"And if shooting starts and the kids are hurt or the pregnant lady or her baby is hurt there will be no chance for forgiveness," JJ continues.

He looks like he is about to ask another question when the phone rings. He stares at it. Finally he goes over and puts it on speaker phone.

"What?"

"Sir, I am Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. I'm hoping we can end this without any more people getting hurt. If you put your guns down and come out with your hands up I can guarantee your safety."

JJ let's out a sigh of relief: her team was on the case. She had studied the leader of this group long enough to know a little about him. There is only one way to let her team know how to approach the man.

"Holy shit," she mutters loud enough for her captor to hear.

He turns and looks at her. "What's wrong?"

JJ nods for him to come close to her. "That guy on the phone? Classic fucking alpha male. Last time his team was in danger due to some cult he nearly got them blown up by busting in and acting like a hero. He's a damn bully and just wants to keep everyone around him oppressed. If he's in charge we're all dead. And I don't feel like dying!"

The man turns back to the phone. "I don't want to speak to you! I want to talk to…to…" he looks helplessly at JJ.

"Uh…uh…there's this guy Rossi. He at least has a level head on his shoulders. He won't expose your fear of being put down or insulted. He'll work with you. And maybe we'll all get out of here alive."

The man turns back to the phone. "I want to speak to Rossi. He's not a bully or an asshole!"

Hotch answers. "Give me 10 minutes to get him here. In the meantime, can you let the injured out?"

"NO!"

The leader hangs up the phone. JJ sighs and looks down at Vicky.

"Hang in there, Vick. We'll get you out soon. Promise," she whispers.

* * *

Out in the van, Hotch smiles at the team. "So, we all heard what she was telling us, right?"

Garcia is confused as the others nod. "Wait, what did I miss?"

Emily lays a hand on her friends' shoulder. "Jen told us he's been bullied his whole life and wants to feel not only in control of the situation but wants to feel like he's outsmarted a true alpha male."

Garcia nods. "I see! And JJ said that could happen if he talks to Rossi. He'll be sticking it to Hotch."

"Right. And she also said if we try to bust in it will go to hell just like it did with Cyrus' compound," Reid points out.

Hotch nods and looks to Dave. "So, take the lead, Dave. Let's get the wounded, the pregnant lady and the kids out."

Rossi nods. "Okay. Thank God JJ is in there."

Morgan leans towards the screen as Garcia manipulates the camera. "Hey! Isn't that Turner? The one that wanted JJ's job?" Morgan had arrived after Turner's presence had been noted.

Hotch looks and nods. "Yeah. He looks terrified."

"Yeah. And he doesn't look to be helping Jen at all," Emily says with disgust.

"I knew that guy was a putz," Hotch says. "Okay, forget him. We plan based on what we know about JJ. Let's do it."

The team nods and starts to profile the bad guys and their teammate to bring the hostage situation to a peaceful conclusion.

* * *

When the phone rings the nervous leader stabs the speaker function again. As he pays attention to Rossi, JJ chances a look at the video camera pointing towards the hostages. She sees it slowly moving and lets out a sigh of relief. Garcia had to be controlling it as all the bank employees were now lined up on the floor in front of the main counter.

She turns her attention back to what Rossi is saying.

"Look, Stan, we all want this to end peaceably. I've sent Hotchner away so it's just you and me. I know you don't want things to get worse and neither do I. I also know better than to ask you to let all the hostages go. But what about the two who are injured, the pregnant lady and the kids? It will prove to my bosses you are trying to work with us."

"I…I gotta think. Call me back in 5 minutes." He hangs up the phone and points to JJ. "Get over here."

JJ shakes her head. "I can't let up on the pressure or she'll bleed to death."

Stan runs a hand over his face. He turns to the older lady. "You! Help the agent."

JJ turns to the woman who nervously eases over. JJ gives her an encouraging smile.

"Just keep pressing down. She'll wince but you have to stop the flow of blood."

The woman nods and takes over pressing JJ's blazer down onto Vicky's wound. JJ stands and wipes her blood covered hands on her blouse and pants. She steps towards Stan.

"What do you need me to do?"

"What's the trick?"

JJ is confused. "Uh, what trick?"

"What will they do if I let the ones they want go?"

"Uh, nothing. It's called…crap, what's the term…" she pretends to think. "Oh, yeah, they call it a show of faith. It works both ways: you let a few hostages go to show you want to work with them and they don't do anything to prove they aren't trying to trick you. If they do something they know you'll go down shooting and kill everyone in here. They'll look like assholes again. I mean, come on, who doesn't remember Waco, right?"

Stan grins and nods. "Right. Okay. But one of the injured is my man. What about him?"

JJ shrugs. "He either dies in here or you send him out and he's treated and arrested." She leans towards him conspiratorially. "Look, if they have him and you get away no big deal: they still have someone to pay for the crime."

Stan stares at her a second then laughs. "You really ain't a Fed."

"Hell no, I'm not!" she says proudly. "What I am is sick of Hotchner. He's my fucking boss." She glances around and steps even closer to him. "Look, I can tell you what you need to know to get away from here on one condition."

"What?"

"You take me with you. If I'm a 'captive' I can't get in trouble for ditching my sentence. And if I'm with you, they will assume I'm a captive and they won't try anything. Take anyone else or no one and they could try to stop you. They won't if you have someone they think is one of them with you."

Stan slowly smiles. "I think I like you. What's your name?"

"Jennifer. But my friends call me JJ. That bastard Hotchner calls me 'doll' or 'babe' all the fucking time. Makes me want to hit him." She grins. "It's probably driving him crazy that Rossi is running the show. You've already beaten him and it's got to be pissing him off."

Stan's smile widens. He's really starting to like this analyst.

* * *

Rossi chuckles and looks up at Hotch. "Understand your cue?"

Hotch grins and nods. "Yep. Temper tantrum in the background while you're trying to talk to him."

Emily is staring at her wife. Pride and fear are surging in her in equal measures. She turns her attention to Rossi as he dials into the bank once more.

"Hi, Stan, it's Dave. Have you had a chance to think about what I requested?"

Stan nods. "Yeah, I have. I- -"

"DAMN IT, MORGAN! I should be on the phone, not that pansy Rossi! We need to keep that bastard on the phone and storm in there while he's distracted!"

Morgan gets in Hotch's face. "This is why you're not lead negotiator here! The robbers have shown a willingness to work with us. We're not going to turn this into a bloodbath because you're an impatient asshole."

In the bank, Stan glances at JJ who roles her eyes and whispers. "Told you he was an asshole. Even his boss thinks so."

Stan grins and turns back to the phone. "Okay, Dave, I'm going to send out the people you asked for. But if I even hear that bastard Hotchner's voice again I won't trust you."

Rossi smiles. "Understood. His supervisor is removing him from the scene now. You're doing the right thing here, Stan. This is going to end well. I can already tell."

"Right. Tell the cops I'll send the hostages out in a couple minutes."

Rossi sighs and sits back as the phone is disconnected. He looks at Morgan and Hotch. "Good one, guys. He's completely buying into JJ now."

"So what's the plan?" Emily asks impatiently.

"Right now we let the hostages come out and do nothing to betray the trust JJ is earning with him," Rossi answers.

Emily tries to come up with a better option but there is none. She leans against the wall, wishing there was a better way but there doesn't seem to be.

"Be safe, Jennifer," she whispers. "Please."

* * *

In the bank, JJ kneels down beside Vicky. She looks at the two teenage girls.

"Do you two know what a basket carry is?"

One girl nods. "Y- -yes. We had to do it in Girl Scouts once."

"Good. You two will need to get Vicky out of here, okay? You can do this. I know it."

The girls nod. JJ looks down at Vicky.

"You still with us, Vic?"

"Ba- -barely."

"Well, you'll be out of here in a few minutes. Just hang on, okay?"

Vicky nods almost imperceptibly. JJ then looks at the pregnant woman.

"The robber with the bullet wound to the leg will need assistance getting out of here. You'll have to let him lean on you." The woman starts to shake his head. "I know it's the last thing you want to do but it will get you and your child out of here. Just hang on to that knowledge, okay?"

The woman finally nods. JJ gets up and goes to Stan.

"They are ready."

Stan looks them over. "Good." He points at the pregnant woman. "Lady, get with Keith. Let's get you all out of here."

The pregnant woman goes to the wounded man, who is helped to his feet by one of the other robbers. JJ and the older woman help the two teenagers get Vicky up in the basket carry. The five being freed go to the doors. Stan picks up the phone and it rings directly back to Rossi.

"Okay, Dave, they are coming out."

"Thanks, Stan. We're ready for them."

JJ says a quick prayer as the pregnant woman opens the door and proceeds to walk out the door, followed by Vicky and the girls.

* * *

As soon as the hostages and 1 robber clear the bank doors, Emily is racing out of the command van to check on her old friend. Police swarm the 5 so they can be processed. Vicky is carried right to a waiting stretcher, where Emily meets her.

"Vic!"

Vicky's head lolls to the side. "She's…amazing."

Emily smiles. "I know. How are you?"

"Weak. How…long in Bureau…and finally…get…shot teaching?"

Emily chuckles and squeezes her hand. "You always did like to do things memorably, Vic." She sighs. "I talked to Pete. He's on his way."

Vicky smiles. "Thanks, Em."

Emily looks up at the EMT's who have finished starting IV's and are getting ready to load her into the ambulance. "Take care of her."

"We will, Agent. Promise."

Emily stands and watches as the ambulance pulls away. Taking a deep breath she goes back into the command van to see what is happening inside the bank.

* * *

**A/N: Bardy Points out to those that remembered Agent Vicky Cartwright is a tall, brown-eyed…blonde! I must be eating too many beans because I am such a stinker! :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

Stan and JJ are sitting together at a computer. She is mapping the best escape route for them.

"They will expect us to go north and jump on 95 right away. But if we go south on Rte 1 down to Fredericksburg _then_ jump on 95 it will throw them off when we go north from there."

Stan grins. "They'll figure we're heading south the whole time."

JJ nods. "Yep. Once they get an idea in their head it takes a sledgehammer to get it out." She chuckles. "And sometimes it breaks the sledgehammer."

Stan laughs and pats JJ on the shoulder. "I like you, JJ. You're good people."

"Thanks, Stan. Look, when we get out of here, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure. Name it."

"Drop me off at a bus station? I can get out of town and if they ever manage to catch up to me I can claim that thing captives get…uh…shit, what was it…"

Stan thinks a second. "Stockholm Syndrome?"

JJ nods excitedly. "Yeah! That's it. I'll claim that and say you told me to take off. Then I can't get in trouble and I will have a chance to breathe a bit before going back to work for that bastard Hotchner."

Stan nods. "Good idea."

* * *

Rossi stares at the map. "Garcia, why did she choose that route?"

Garcia is typing. "Aha! There's construction narrowing the road to one lane here," she highlights an area of the map on the computer screen.

"And if they slow down there, it will be the perfect place to jump out of the vehicle she's in," Reid points out.

"Oh, God," Emily says, getting queasy at the thought.

"Okay, first thing we need to do is get a van ready," Hotch says.

"She will probably warn him we'll have a tracker on it," Emily points out. "What do we do to trace it while proving there isn't one on there?"

Garcia interrupts. "I think Jayje has that covered. Listen."

* * *

"Standard protocol is they put a tracking device on the van," JJ tells Stan, who is listening with rapt attention. "Even if we tell them not to they'll do it. So what we need is a way to detect the tracking device."

"What would that be?"

JJ pulls up her phone. "The scanner on this will do it. I just have to write the app."

He raises an eyebrow. "Write the app? You can do that?"

JJ gives him an amused look. "Hell, Stan, I wrote the program that they use in the tracker. Hells yeah, I can write the app that finds it."

Stan laughs and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Go for it, beautiful. And maybe…maybe I'll take that bus with you."

She brings a hand up to his masked cheek. "There's a problem with that, Stan."

"Oh, what?"

She leans close. "I never run off with masked men. Well, at least not on the first date."

Stan grins. "Well it's time you tried, JJ. I promise you: what waits behind this mask is worth running off with."

JJ flirts with him. "Hmm…something tells me that's not a lie, sugar. Now, let me tickle these keys and develop the app needed to get us out of this mess."

Stan kisses her cheek once more. "As you wish, babe."

He gets up and starts to get his men to gather even more money, sensing their escape from the bank is coming soon.

At the computer, JJ mutters to herself. "Not enough fucking soap in the world to clean my fucking cheek."

She starts to type, happy to see her cursor moving of its own accord. Garcia is with her.

* * *

"I'm going to rip his lips off if he kisses her one more time," Emily states.

"Something tells me you'll be in line behind, JJ, Princess," Morgan tells her. He watches as she pinches her nose. He steps closer to whisper. "How bad is the headache, Em?"

Emily starts to snap at him to mind his own business but stops herself. "It's…tolerable. Maybe a 3 right now."

"Okay. Why don't you sit in the cab for a few minutes and just relax." He raises a hand to stop her argument. "I know you can't relax completely with her in there but if you don't want Hotch to bench you for the takedown you need to relax right now."

She slowly nods. "You're right. Thanks, Derek."

"Any time, Em."

He watches as she moves to the driver's seat to sit for a few minutes. He goes back to see what Garcia is doing.

"How's it going?"

"Almost done with the app that will look like an app but not really be an app. Now we just need to make sure it will beep at the right time since I doubt he will let JJ scan the van."

"True. It has to alert to something they can take off but not the real tracker."

"Yeah, I get that. Seriously. But what do we use?"

Reid sets a small black box in front of her. "We'll attach this to the van just below the cargo door on the side."

"What is it?"

Reid grins. "Garage door opener."

Garcia giggles. "Awesome! Different frequency than the tracker. Perfect!"

She finishes writing the program and loads it onto her own phone. She waves it over the garage door opener and her phone starts to emit a high pitched beeping noise.

"Perfect!" She sends the app to the computer JJ is using.

* * *

JJ sits back when she sees the email arrive. It is supposedly from the bank manager but the tag line is "re: Henri Roxanne Acquisition."

JJ grins and opens it up, saving the file to the desktop and closing the email program back down. She looks up at Stan.

"It's done."

Stan runs over. "Really?"

"Yep. Just going to use Outlook to send it to my phone and voila, instant tracker finder."

Stan rips off his mask. "God, I think I'm falling in love with you."

JJ grins. "Stick around, Stan. You ain't seen nothing yet."

She knows it's coming and tries to steel herself but she still has to fight the gag reflex when he kisses her.

* * *

"OH! OH! OH!" Garcia exclaims. "OH! OH! OH!"

"Garcia! What is it?" Hotch asks hurrying over. He sees the end of the lip lock. "Oh."

"Yeah, I know," Garcia says. "Good news is we have his face. Bad news is Emily will kill him or at the minimum rip his lips off his face when we catch him."

Hotch nods. "We'll worry about that later. For now get that face into one of your recognition programs. Let's see who Stan really is."

"Yes, sir."

Ten minutes later Garcia hollers. "EUREKA! Stan is really Rodney Stanislowski. He has no criminal record not even a sealed juvenile record."

Rossi frowns. "That makes no sense. He goes from upstanding citizen to bank robber the first time out?"

Garcia had kept typing. "It was probably desperation. He lost his job 6 months ago. Has 4 kids by 2 ex-wives. He is MAJORLY in the red for spouse and child support."

Morgan nods. "So desperation breeds desperate measures." He looks at Hotch. "How do we let Jayje know what's going on?"

Hotch sighs. "We don't. We have to trust her to watch for the set-up and know she'll make the jump."

Reid can't help but grin. "I can't believe you're setting her up to jump out of a van and down a hill."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "A hill, Reid. Not a cliff. I haven't lost my shit completely." He pauses. "Yet." He looks at Morgan. "Go wake Prentiss. Let's do this."

Morgan nods and goes to get Emily from the cab of the van. He squats down and shakes her shoulder.

"Em, get away van will be here in 10 minutes. We need to get in position."

"You'll fill me in on everything?"

The kiss flashes across Morgan's mind but he ignores it. "Yeah. Let's go."

Emily grabs his arm. "Derek…what just flashed through your eyes?"

Morgan stares at her and sighs. "Jayje has had to…get…on Stan's good side. She's flirting and playing it up. He, uh, kissed her."

Fire ignites in Emily's eyes. "I'll kill him."

Morgan nods. "I know. Worry about it after we take him down."

Emily nods, the pain in her head stepping up to about a 5. She ignores it, knowing she can deal with it after she helps rescue her wife.

She gets in a car with Reid and Morgan so they can get set up down the road.

* * *

JJ stands, waving her phone triumphantly. "Got it! Now, there's just one thing you have to remember."

"What's that?" Stan asks as he walks over.

"The only way to know if it really works is to make sure it really works, you know?"

Stan nods. "So it's theory until it's tested on the van."

"Right."

"Well, no time like the present to test it."

He grabs the phone. "Dave, time to get us out of here."

Rossi nods. "Right. So, what can I do to help end this peacefully, Stan?"

"I want a van, blackened windows. NO tracking device. We'll check, Dave."

"I understand. But I have to warn you, I have no control over the tracking devices. You'll have to check that yourself."

"At least he's honest," JJ mutters as she rolls her eyes.

Stan grins at her. "Well, we'll muddle through that somehow then. Thanks for the honesty, Dave. How soon can you get it here?"

"Is 10 minutes good?"

Stan grins. "Perfect. Just so you know, I'm taking this analyst chick with me as a little insurance."

"That's not necessary, Stan."

"Yes, Dave, it is. I swear: no harm will come to her as long as you all don't do anything stupid. She'll be the only hostage I take. You have my word."

Dave gives an audible sigh. "Okay. I'm trusting her safety to you, Stan."

Stan strokes a hand sensually down JJ's cheek (making Garcia nearly gag in the van). "Don't worry, Dave, you can trust I will take care of her."

JJ winks at him. He just grins like the fool she's playing him for. As he hangs up and goes to get his men ready, JJ rolls her eyes.

_"How the hell was I ever attracted to men?_" she wonders._ "They always think with their dicks."_

* * *

Hotch hangs up with Morgan. "They are in position. Move the van in," he tells White, who is there to head the tactical response.

White has one of his men drive a van right up to the doors, placing the cargo door at the entrance to the bank. One of the robbers slowly steps out. When he realizes no one is going to fire at him he starts to scan the van with JJ's phone.

JJ, standing beside Stan, bites her lip with worry. "_Please, please let it work,"_ she prays.

When the man gets back around to the bank side of the van, the phone starts to sound an alert. He drops down and reaches underneath the van. He feels around a few minutes then smiles and yanks a small, black box off the bottom. JJ breathes a sigh of relief as he drops it on the ground and makes a show of stomping it.

Stan grabs JJ and gives her another big kiss. "Damn, baby, you're awesome!"

JJ grins. "Yes, I am. Let's blow this pop stand. Freedom here I come!"

Stan and the men grab the duffle bags of money. He looks at JJ as he puts his mask back on. "Uh, baby, I'm going to have to hold a gun to you. Look scared."

JJ shrugs. "I'll try."

The first two men go out with the bags of money. Stan then places his gun to JJ's temple and walks her out to the van. Hotch and Rossi can't help but feel fear as they watch her get shoved inside. Their only comfort is this man seems to be more about desperation than violence. If all goes well, it ends 3 miles down the road.

* * *

Morgan and Reid put on the safety vests and hardhats the roadwork crew supplies them. Emily conceals herself on the hill out of sight of the road, ready to cover her wife once JJ makes the jump. Reid takes the "Slow-Stop" sign and steps out to the road, waiting for Hotch's call. Morgan grabs a shovel and wheelbarrow and sets up nearby as if filling in pot holes.

Morgan's phone rings. "Yeah, Hotch?" he answers. He listens and nods. "Right. We're set." He hangs up and pockets his phone. "They're on the road."

Emily closes her eyes and says a quick prayer. Now she can only wait for Morgan to come across the earbud that the van is closing in. It seems to take forever before the cue comes.

"They are here. Reid make sure they are stopped."

Reid doesn't answer. He simply switches his sign from "Slow" to "Stop" two cars ahead of the van. As expected, the van stops right even with the small hill. Reid sees the commotion inside then the side door opens and JJ leaps out.

A gun shot rings out as someone in the van fires at the escaping blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

In the van, JJ had allowed Stan to kiss her one more time. In her head she is thinking the Prentiss fortune needs to buy a soap and mouthwash factory to put enough of the cleaners at her hands to make her feel better. As they approach the road construction, JJ cusses first.

"What the hell? What the fuck are they doing?"

Stan pats her arm. "Easy, baby. Just construction. We're still ahead of the cops. The plan is still good."

"I hope so." The van slows to a stop. "If not, I'm so royally fucked."

He looks at her in confusion. "What?"

JJ stiff-arms him in the face, breaking his nose. As the driver turns toward her, she kicks him. Before the guy in the passenger seat can react, she throws open the side door (in which the lock had been disabled) and leaps out of the van.

Stan recovers as JJ makes her leap. He pulls out his gun and fires a shot at her.

JJ isn't sure if he hits her or if it's the impact from hitting the sun-baked ground and rolling that jars her bones painfully. She hears her teammates screaming.

"FBI! DROP THE GUN! DROP IT!" Morgan orders.

"SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!" Reid commands.

Four of White's tactical officers race to the van to help subdue the men inside.

On the hill, Emily had immediately placed herself between her wife and the van, her gun trained at the doorway. As she sees Morgan drag Stan out, and the tactical officers drag out the other two, she can finally holster her gun and run down the hill to her wife, who lies motionless.

"JENNIFER!"

JJ slowly raises her head. "It's…over?"

Emily drops down and pulls her close. "Yes, baby, it's over." She starts to feel her wife's limbs. "Are you hurt? Did he shoot you?"

JJ finally takes stock of herself. She shakes her head. "No…no, he missed. Ground hurt like hell, though."

Emily sighs in relief and pulls her close. "I love you, Jen. You were so fucking awesome today."

JJ just sinks into her wife's embrace. "I was so scared. How's Vicky?"

"Last I heard still in surgery. But they think she'll be fine."

"Oh, thank God. Em, that ass-hat Turner was in there. Hid his gun and creds in a fucking plant."

Emily's eyes darken. "I'll kick his fucking ass."

"You'll be in line behind me and Hotch, that's for damn sure."

Emily strokes a hand through JJ's hair. "We'll figure it out later. Are you sure you're okay?"

JJ nods, smiling. "Never better. It helped me answer a question I had, too."

"Oh, what question?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's go up there so the guys know I'm okay. And, Em, I love you, too."

Emily stands and pulls her wife up. Together they climb the hill. Stan stares at JJ in fury.

"You bitch! You played me!"

"Actually, it's Agent Bitch, profiler. And yes…yes, I did."

Emily can't help but laugh as they watch him get shoved into a patrol car. They walk over to the rest of the team. JJ gives them each a hug.

"You all don't know how thankful I was to know it was you in charge of the incident. I knew as soon as I heard Hotch's voice it would be okay."

"So to prove that you insulted me?" Hotch says with a grin.

JJ laughs. "I knew you all would understand what I was saying. Hearing your argument with your 'supervisor' Morgan told me you got what I was doing. It was such a damn relief."

"Got to say, JJ, you did a phenomenal job taking control of the situation and getting us information. Though, uh, I think Garcia has a few things to talk to you about," Hotch warns her.

JJ laughs. "I'll buy her chocolates…and something pretty, too, just to be safe."

"Good plan," Reid tells her.

Hotch nods towards an ambulance sitting nearby. "Need a lift?"

JJ frowns. "No. I'm fine. All this blood is…is Vicky's," she says quietly.

"S.O.P., JJ," he reminds her. "Get checked out."

"Fine. But my only problem is I'm hungry. We never did make it to lunch."

Emily smiles and pulls her towards the ambulance. "Let the docs do their thing and I'll have a meal waiting for you when they are done."

JJ shrugs. "Fine. But I'm okay, Em. I swear."

"I know, baby. I know."

* * *

An hour later Emily steps into the cubicle where JJ's examination had taken place. She hands her wife a burger, fries and a Coke.

"My hero," JJ says with a grin.

Emily chuckles. "Well, if that's all it takes I wouldn't have gone a step farther."

"What step?" JJ asks as she takes a bite of her burger.

Emily steps to the curtain and pulls it back to admit Henry, Rocky and Francesca.

"MOMMY!" Henry yells.

Emily squats down. "Remember, Henry, quiet voice."

"Wight, Mama," he says with a nod. He looks back at JJ and whispers this time. "Mommy."

JJ chuckles. "Hi, Little Man."

Emily stands with him in her arms. "Mommy was a hero today. Even Spiderman would be proud of her."

"Pideyman?"

Emily nods. "Yes. She was a real hero."

Henry smiles proudly. "Mommy 'Pideyman! A weal hero! Love Mommy!"

JJ reaches out and wiggles his foot. "I love you, too, Henry." She looks at Francesca. "Thank you for bringing them."

"My pleasure, cara. Congratulations on your big arrest."

"Thanks. Glad it ended without any more injuries than it already had caused."

"Speaking of which," Emily mentions. "Vicky is going to be okay. No major organs hit just a lot of blood loss. Would have been worse if you hadn't made sure pressure was kept on the wound."

"Thank goodness. Is Pete here?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. He says he owes you a beer or two."

JJ smiles. "His thanks will be enough."

* * *

When they get home that night, Emily runs her hands up and down JJ's arms. "I…I was terrified, Jen."

"I was, too. Until I heard Hotch. Then I just knew it would be okay." JJ bites her lip. "Em, you and I…we need to have an appointment with Dr. Westfallen together."

Emily sits down on the side of the bed, fear gripping her heart. "Uh…why?"

"In New York I was furious that Hotch wanted you out with Morgan that one night. And when we were confronting the suspect when he was holding that woman hostage I was…was more worried about you than about her. For a moment I forgot the priority of life directive. You meant more than her for just a split second but it was the first time I've had trouble with that." She takes a deep breath. "I told Doc that…that I wasn't sure I could stay on this team with you any longer."

Emily looks down at the ground in hopes of hiding her tears. "Oh, Jen…I…I…"

"Then today I knew that I couldn't be anywhere else. But I still want to address this with you, preferably with her as mediator. I want us to be married and working the same cases. But I need this…this confrontation, for lack of a better word, so I can get this…this overwhelming fear out of my system."

Emily finally looks up, tears still glistening in her eyes. "And…and what if it doesn't help? What if it doesn't work?"

JJ frames Emily's face with her hands. "It will, Em. I have faith in us."

Emily tries to draw her down into a kiss but JJ stops her. "Emily…I…I kissed him. I- -"

"I know, Jen. I understand what was going on."

"I need to shower and brush my teeth before I can give myself to you," JJ says, shame in her eyes.

Emily stands and pulls her close. "Don't look like that, baby. You did what you had to do to save the hostages and end things as peacefully as possible. You are a hero, baby. I meant it when I told Henry that."

Finally the emotions of the day catch up with JJ. She bursts into tears. Emily pulls her close.

"I was so scared, Em! Vicky was bleeding; Turner was being a chicken shit; and I just didn't know what to do to make sure no one else got hurt. I was so fucking scared."

"I know, baby. I know. You'd have to have no heart to have been fearless in there. The important thing is you overcame that fear and saved many lives. I am so proud of you, Jennifer Prentiss. So fucking proud."

When JJ's sobs finally ease, Emily slowly undresses her wife and leads her into the bathroom. Once the shower is heating up, Emily also undresses. They get in the shower together.

"I'm taking care of you tonight, Jen. Please just let me."

JJ just nods as Emily washes her wife down, noting the few bruises from hitting the hard ground when she leapt from the van. When she washes her wife's hair, JJ moans.

"You make me feel so good, Em."

Emily kisses her shoulder. "I hope I always do, Jen."

Thirty minutes later they crawl into bed. Emily spoons up behind her wife. JJ clutches the hands around her waist.

"I may have nightmares, Em," JJ says weakly.

Emily rolls her wife so they can lock eyes. "I will be right here, Jennifer. If you need me, wake me. I'll be right here."

JJ rolls to her left side, forcing Emily to her back so she can cuddle against her shoulder. They lay that way for a few minutes.

"Your head, Em?"

Emily smiles and kisses JJ's temple. "As soon as I knew you were okay I went from a 6 to a 0. I'm fine, Jen. I swear."

"I love you, Em."

"I love you, too. Sleep now, baby."

Exhaustion finally catches up to JJ and she falls asleep in her wife's embrace. A lone tear slides down Emily's cheek as she says a prayer of thanks that her wife made it through the horrible incident okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Vicky Cartwright smiles as JJ and Emily walk into her hospital room.

"My hero and my friend. I'm a lucky gal."

JJ smiles and takes her hand. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'll be okay in a couple of weeks, JJ. I promise."

Emily pats her leg. "Good to hear, Vic. Are the kids coming down?"

Vicky nods. "Yep. In fact, Pete left about 20 minutes ago to meet them at National."

"Good. Something tells me they will do more for you getting better than anything."

Vicky agrees. She squeezes JJ's hand. "The doctors said your actions saved me. Thanks for getting me out of there, JJ. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you."

JJ shrugs. "Well, your injury probably went a long way towards getting them to listen to me about releasing some hostages. So, you know, thanks for getting shot," she says with a wink.

Vicky laughs. "Gee, glad I could help."

"Seriously, though, if you need anything call me," JJ tells her. "I'm just so glad you're going to be okay."

Vicky smiles. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that I got shot while on a teaching assignment. Not exactly a super brave way to get a war wound, you know?"

"Well, we won't tell if you won't," JJ replies with a wink.

"Thanks." She yawns. "Sorry. Drugs."

Emily pats her leg. "We'll let you get some rest before the kids get here. Give them all and Pete our love."

"I will. Come back and see me."

"We will. Promise," JJ vows. "And tell Pete they can stay at our place until you're released to go home."

Vicky smiles and nods. "Thanks, JJ. We'll do that."

The two agents leave to make their way to Quantico for the debrief on the case. As she drives, Emily reaches over and takes JJ's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Just…so close, Em."

"I know, baby. I know."

* * *

When they get to the conference room being used for the debriefing a wave of fury blasts over Emily when she sees Turner. She storms towards him but Morgan and Reid intercept her.

"Don't do it, Em. He's not worth your badge," Morgan cautions her.

"I'm willing to risk it," she says through gritted teeth.

"But we're not willing to risk you," Reid tells her.

JJ lays a hand on her wife's shoulder. "Easy, Em. Vicky and I are okay. Don't let that bastard get Batman suspended."

At that, Emily's mind flashes to Henry and that actually calms her. She takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay. I'm fine. Okay. But God help him if he pisses me off during the debriefing..."

Morgan smiles and pats her shoulder. "We've got your back, Em. We won't let you throw your career in the toilet for that jerk."

Emily smiles at her teammates…her family. "Thanks, guys."

Straus walks in and closes the door. "Let's get this started."

The agents all take their seats to go over what happened the day before. Straus nods to Kevin, who is recording the proceedings.

"To start, Agent Jareau, tell us what took you to the bank yesterday," the section chief requests.

JJ explains going to lunch with Vicky but having to stop at the bank first. She explains they entered just as the hold up started and were shuffled over with the other patrons to the wall opposite the doors.

"Do you remember who shot first?" Straus asks.

JJ thinks a second. "Honestly, no. I was trying to will the security guard to put his gun away. The first two shots were near simultaneous. Since I was looking at him I don't know if he shot first or returned fire. Then…the gunman by the door swung his gun towards us and Vicky threw herself in front of one of the teenagers. She took the bullet for that girl," JJ states proudly.

Straus nods. "At this time, where was Agent Turner?"

JJ stiffens, her eyes darkening with fury. "He had already hidden his gun and credentials in a potted plant." She turns her death glare on him. "He made no move to assist either Vicky or me at any time."

The man looks like he wants to melt into the floor and disappear. Hotch's entire team as well as White and the tactical officers he had requested be present for the hearing are staring at the man with disgust. Straus turns to Turner.

"Agent Turner, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I…uh…um, see, I…uh…I didn't want to startle the gunmen."

"So hiding your hardware could almost be understood," Straus concedes verbally, though her tone is also laced with disgust. "Why did you not attempt to render aide to a fallen agent?"

"I…uh…Agent Jareau already was helping her."

"I see," she makes a note on her legal pad. "And once Agent Cartwright was removed from the building and Agent Jareau had earned the confidence of the gunmen, why didn't you identify yourself to the remaining hostages to give them encouragement?"

He is staring at the ground. "I…I…didn't…I wasn't sure if…they could have said something."

Hotch slams his hand onto the table, an uncharacteristic loss of control. "You stupid shit, you didn't want the gunmen to find out you were an agent because you were scared! Two agents and six patrons were in danger, not to mention the bank employees. You betrayed your oath and your badge. You're pathetic, Turner!"

Rossi and Morgan grab Hotch and ease him back in his chair. Turner is shaking with shame and fear. JJ has a cruel smile on her face. Emily just stares daggers at the man. Reid is wondering which Prentiss he may have to tackle if Turner says the wrong thing. Garcia sits contemplating what "thing" she can do to destroy the man completely and utterly.

Straus sets her pen on the table. "Agent Turner, you're dismissed." She opens the door to admit his supervisor, who looks furious. "Turn in your badge and credentials. You're suspended until further notice."

On weak legs, Turner stands and moves to the door. He hands his gun to his boss. He pulls out his badge, stares at it a moment, then hands it over. Straus closes the door behind the two men. She turns to the agents left in the room.

"Agent Jareau, why did you insist that Stanislowski speak with Agent Rossi instead of Agent Hotchner?"

"I had seen the camera's moving at that point. I knew someone was watching and when Hotch called I knew I had to get them whatever information I could. I had already profiled the robbers and could tell Stanislowski had been bullied by alpha males his entire life. By painting Agent Hotchner as a stereotypical alpha male and bully I could insist on working with Rossi which would tell the team the kind of man they were dealing with. And it worked. When Rossi called back I could hear Hotch and Morgan arguing in the background. Their act earned me greater respect from Stanislowski, and in turn, he trusted me more, even allowing me to set up our escape route. I knew the construction going on and knew the team would be able to set up a way to get me out of that van."

"I see. And what if the team hadn't figured all that out?"

"There was never any chance of that. We know each other, we respect each other, and we know how we all think. As soon as I heard Rossi's voice and saw Garcia manipulating the cursor on the computer I was using I had no doubt I would be safe."

Straus makes a few more notes on her legal pad. She turns to White. "Commander White, was there anything from a tactical aspect you wish had been done differently?"

White shakes his head. "My only wish is that the security guard hadn't pulled his gun. It's my belief he'd still be alive and Agent Cartwright wouldn't have been shot if he had surrendered his firearm and allowed Agent Jareau to control everything from the start. Now, I understand he couldn't have known an ace profiler was in the bank but I think his actions are what escalated things to violence."

Straus nods. "Very good." She looks at JJ. "Agent Jareau, based on the witness statements and the statements of those in this room I can say you handled yourself with a professionalism and confidence that makes us all very proud. You will be receiving a commendation and a medal of valor." She grins. "Between you and your wife your trophy case will be getting full soon."

JJ blushes. "Really, ma'am, thank you but there is no need for that."

"Oh, heck no! I had to go through with the awards so you have to go through the awards," Emily teases.

Straus dismisses the debriefing and exits, followed by White and his men. JJ looks at her team.

"Know the only reason I'm getting these awards is because you all had my back. I just don't know how to thank you enough."

"Well, how about a barbeque this weekend at Chateau Prentiss?" Morgan suggests. "A little dip in the pool, good food, some drinks."

JJ laughs and looks at Emily who shrugs. JJ looks at the team. "Okay, party at our place it is."

The group slowly files out to their desks. Eventually only JJ and Garcia are left. JJ stares at her best friend.

"Pen, you saved my life."

Garcia raises an eyebrow. "Pretty good for an analyst who wouldn't have the brains to be an agent."

JJ blushes. "Penelope, you know I had to downplay what I am. And I couldn't make it seem like I was smarter than him. If I had really told him what an analyst was he'd have known 2 things: 1) an analyst is smarter than him and 2) an analyst is WAY smarter than me."

Garcia smiles. "Yeah? Really?"

JJ rolls her eyes. "If I'd had to come up with the scanner to detect the tracking device I'd be dead, Pen. That was all you. You're the one that got the team eyes and ears inside. I couldn't have done that. Have you not figured out you're the reason our team is as good as it is?" She takes her hand. "I told Emily I'd have to buy you chocolates _and_ something pretty to thank you for saving my ass."

Garcia pulls her into a hug. "Oh, hell, you're forgiven. Thanks for saying all that, Jayje."

"I meant every word, Pen. You saved my life. I won't forget it anytime soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Friday afternoon Emily and JJ sit across from each other in Dr. Westfallen's office. Emily slowly shakes her head, toying with her wedding ring.

"I…I don't know what to say to you, Jen," she says quietly.

"TELL ME I'M AN ASS! Shit, Emily, yell at me for being a jerk. Tell me I just have to get over it and move on!"

Emily shrugs. "I can't do that." She looks up at her wife. "I'm being careful right now. But eventually the headaches will go away. Or…or Morgan and I will go speak to someone who flips out. At some point I'll have to wrestle with a suspect."

The more Emily had spoken, the more JJ had started to shake.

"My head WILL get hit at some point, Jen. Whether I'm on this team or transferred to another department. I won't let that bastard Reese take this job away from me!"

"So he can't take the job from you but he can take _you_ from your family? Is that what you're saying?" JJ challenges.

"NO! Fuck, Jen!" Emily takes a deep breath to calm herself. "None of us ever go into a situation expecting violence, expecting a life and death fight. We're prepared for it but not expecting it every time. What do you want me to do? Send you and Morgan and everyone else into a potentially dangerous situation while I sit behind a damn desk somewhere rotting away? Would that make you happy?"

"YES!" JJ hollers.

The two women stare at each other a moment. JJ takes a deep breath.

"My heart wants you behind a desk because then I don't have to be terrified some freak is going to kill you." She takes a deep breath. "But my head knows that would kill you sooner than an unsub. Right now…right now my emotions are at war with my intellect and I'm just not…not sure what to do or say. I'm terrified of losing you, Emily. It's nearly paralyzing. But at the same time I don't trust anyone but our team to watch your back." She wipes a tear that escapes her eye. "I just don't know what to do, Emily. I'm…I'm scared."

Emily stares at her wife for a moment. "Why now?" JJ looks up at her. "Why now, Jen? Why the reaction now? Doyle had me and you had no problem with me going back to work. I jumped off a cliff and you had no problem with me going back to work. I got the kidnapped by an ex-CIA agent and had the crap beaten out of me but you were okay with me going back to work. Why is it suddenly- -"

"FOUR FUCKING WEEKS, EMILY!" JJ finally screams. She is shaking all over. "Four fucking weeks I waited for the call that you woke up or that…that you had died. The other times…the other times I knew quickly that you were okay. Even after Alaska. Just a few hours after they warned me the worst could happen I knew you were out of the woods. But this time…this time…the machines never fucking changed. Red fucking lights all over them. Nothing was positive. NOTHING!" She stands and starts to pace, something Westfallen is glad to see. "I hated those fucking machines. On one level I knew they were keeping you alive but mostly they were just…just signs that you were…were laying there wasting away. I don't know what I'd do if it happened again. I'm just so scared, Em. I almost punched Hotch when he sent you out with Morgan that night."

Emily stands and approaches her wife. "Jen, you know we can't predict the future. We could get in a car accident leaving here; we could have a misfire at the range; we could live to be 110. There are no guarantees we won't get hurt or even killed. But in my heart I know I could never work with a different team. No team has ever had my back the way this one has. I've never trusted people the way I trust this team. So…if you need me to…I'll resign from the FBI." JJ looks up at her sharply. "I don't want you going into the field worried about me. It will get you or someone else hurt."

"You'd give it up for me? Really?"

"In a heartbeat." She takes her hands. "Don't you know you mean more to me than the job? Do you still doubt that?"

JJ shakes her head. "No, I don't." She bites her lip. "There was a time I'd immediately tell you not to give it up. But now…now I can't. Am I bitch for asking to think about your offer?"

"Of course not."

Westfallen steps forward. "I wouldn't say that, Emily." The Prentiss' look at her in surprise. "Jennifer, I'd say you were being selfish and a bitch and downright unfair. Seems to me there have been a few close calls for you, too. In fact, I remember Emily holding you after you'd been shot. In fact, I thought this whole meeting was about you walking away from the team, not Emily."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And weren't you kidnapped one time, maced, and held in a small cage or something? You could have been taken away, killed and Emily would have never found your body."

"Hey!" Emily scolds. "That's not fair, Doc! That was just the job!"

"And so is what happened to you, Emily." Westfallen stares into JJ's eyes. "Why should Emily give up her job to make _you_ feel better? Why don't you give up the job to make _her_ feel better instead?"

Emily immediately moves to put JJ behind her in a protected position. "You're out of line, Doc," she says angrily.

JJ places a hand on her wife's shoulder. "No, Em, she's not." JJ makes Emily turn around and face her. "She's saying I'm putting myself, my feelings ahead of yours; making my issues more important than yours. That's not fair."

"But you didn't nearly die, Jen. I didn't have to go through what you did for a month."

JJ smiles. "But if you _had_ gone through it, would you let me walk away from the job when you know it's in my heart? Would you give me a guilt trip ultimatum?"

Emily looks around, trying to gather her thoughts. Finally she shrugs. "Hell, Jen, I don't know. I can't know. I can't even guess."

"I can. We'd be here having the same conversation from different viewpoints." She chuckles. "And I'd be wanting to kick your ass. You're just more level-headed than me."

Emily smiles. "Sometimes." She takes a deep breath. "So…where does this leave us? Leave the team?"

"Honestly, right now I don't know. I still need time but I don't expect you to walk away from the job. I know the problem is in my head not in your badge." She caresses a hand down Emily's face. "When Doc was pushing me you immediately stepped in front of me, sweetheart. You are always putting me ahead of you. It's time I put you ahead of me. I need the weekend to decide where I'm supposed to be, not where you're supposed to be."

Emily swallows as she sees the uncertainty in the blue eyes. "Is there anything I can say or do to help?"

JJ slowly shrugs. "Just…be there for me? No matter what I decide?"

Emily gives her a gentle kiss. "Always, Jennifer. I will always be here for you."

Westfallen smiles. She hadn't had to say much. She knew they just needed a neutral site and maybe one or two pointed questions. If she could bet Vegas odds on the women, she'd bet that the BAU team they are on will not be changing any time soon.

* * *

After a morning playing in the pool with the team, Emily is sitting in the playroom with a sleepy Rocky. She is singing to her and rocking her gently as the little girl sips on her bottle. As Emily finishes the lullaby the little girl is out. She smiles at her.

"So, Rocky, did you have fun this morning? Sure looked like it. I know your Uncle Morgan was having a great time with you. He is so good with you. I think you might be the first woman he's ever really loved. But don't get any ideas…he's a little old for you."

"Aw, too sweet," Garcia whispers from the door.

Emily looks up, smiling. "Yeah, she is."

"I meant both of you." Garcia comes in and sits in the rocker beside Emily's. "So, what's wrong with Jayje?"

Emily sighs. "Pen, she should really- -"

"She keeps saying nothing. I'm worried about her."

"I am, too. But she's just got…a lot on her mind. She's working through it."

"What can I do for her?"

"Same thing as I am doing for her: just be there if she needs advice or a shoulder."

"I can do that."

Emily smiles at her. "I know you can."

"Well, I was told to tell you Hotch is getting ready to put on the burgers and dogs. In fact, I need to go get them for him," she says as she stands. "Should I bring you something when they're done?"

Emily smiles and shakes her head. "No, I'll be out in a little bit. Just want to spend a few minutes with Rocky before putting her in the playpen."

"Awww, okay. Love you guys!"

"We love you, too, Pen."

Once they are alone, Emily looks down at her sleeping daughter.

"So, little one, what would you think about not being the baby of the family? See, Mommy and I are planning on having another baby. Your Mommy will carry him or her since I can't anymore. You're my one hit wonder," she kisses her daughters forehead. "But we're planning to use my left over eggs so whoever it is will be related to you and your brother. Luckily we have enough money for any therapy you all might need if this kinda messes with your head later. In fact- -"

"Emily!" JJ hisses from the doorway.

Emily looks up in surprise. Her wife is pissed! "What?"

JJ holds up the speaker for the baby monitor, which had been set up in the playroom. Emily looks at the base, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"I always forget about that damn thing."

JJ stares at her a second then starts to laugh. "Well, you know how we planned to keep it a secret from the team until absolutely necessary?"

"Um, yeah?" Emily answers nervously.

"Well, right now they are drinking toasts to us and coming up with names."

Emily starts to chuckle and shake her head. "Um, oops?"

"Right, Mrs. Prentiss. I will have an appropriate punishment for you later."

Emily smiles. "Yes, dear. I love you."

"I love you, too." She walks over and kisses Rocky on the head. "Think she'll be out a while?"

"Probably. Just bonding with her a little before I put her to bed."

"I understand." She kisses her wife. "Hurry out so I'm not the only one dealing with the other 'parents' in our marriage."

Emily grins. "Be out soon, baby. Promise."

JJ heads out, the speaker still in her hand. Emily looks at her daughter.

"Guess I should stick with singing, Rock. This is the first song I ever danced with your mother to. It was also our wedding song. I hope you like it."

In the kitchen, JJ stops gathering condiments together as she listens to her wife sing Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You." She smiles.

"What would I do without you, Em?" she whispers.

When Emily finishes the song, JJ grabs the tray she had filled, heading back outside to rejoin the party.

* * *

"I like Paul Perdicas Prentiss for a boy and Persephone Pauline Prentiss for a girl," Garcia volunteers.

"NO WAY!" Emily and JJ say emphatically at the same time as everyone bursts out laughing.

"Garcia, take it from an author, alliteration ain't all it's cracked up to be," Rossi says with a grin.

"Besides, if it's a girl, her middle name has to be Emily," JJ states. "It's a Dupois family tradition that Emily ignored to honor my sister." She reaches over and takes her wife's hand. "The next daughter will carry on that tradition."

"Damn you, JJ. Just when I think you two can't get any more awesomer!" Garcia gushes.

JJ chuckles. Emily kisses her temple. "All we really care about it having a happy, healthy baby without all the issues I had."

Morgan nods. "I'll drink to that!" he clinks his beer against Emily's.

Before more names can be bandied around, Rocky starts to yell over the monitor. "MA! MA!"

JJ looks at Emily. "Your daughter is calling you."

Emily chuckles and starts to stand. Hotch beats her to it. "I got her, Em."

"You sure?"

He nods. "I think I remember how to handle a little one," he says as he ruffles Jack's hair.

Reid sits forward. "So, are you really going to use Emily's eggs and your womb, JJ?"

JJ chokes on her beer at the blunt question. "Uh, um, yeah, we think so. We still have to talk to Dr. Manton. But we should be able to try it a couple of times that way."

He nods. "That's good. I like the thought of all my nieces and nephews being related to each other. Should they ever need an organ transplant it will make the chances of a match better."

"SPENCE! Geez, don't even contemplate that!" JJ scolds him.

Morgan pops him upside the back of the head. "Again I ask, are you sure your IQ is 187 and not 18.7?"

The team laughs and spends a few minutes picking on the young genius. Hotch walks out with Rocky who happily waves at everyone.

"MA!" she hollers but happily goes to Garcia.

From the end of the table, JJ just watches as everyone chats and jokes. It is relaxed moments like this that make her feel truly blessed to know these people. And she knows she would never feel comfortable on another BAU team.

She watches as Hotch plays peek-a-boo with a cackling Rocky. Rossi is helping Henry colour in his Cars activity book. Reid is showing magic tricks to Jack. She suddenly laughs and shakes her head. Emily glances at her.

"You okay? That was a weird laugh."

JJ leans over and kisses her cheek. "Just being thankful for who I work with and where I work."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Yeah? Really?"

JJ nods. "Really. I may not be fully cured of my fears but there's no place I'd rather be."

"Good," Emily says, giving her a quick kiss.

When she turns back to the team they are all staring at her. "Uh, what?"

"Was that in doubt?" Hotch asks.

"Not really. I just thought it was. I think I just needed a day like today to remind myself that the sun is still shining, you all are still my family, and Spence will never, ever know when to keep the stats from spilling out of his mouth."

Everyone laughs as Reid blushes. "Glad I could help prove all is right in your world, JJ," he jokes.

* * *

That night after the kids are in bed, Emily pulls her wife into a hug. "So, have you really decided about the BAU or was that just for their benefit?"

"I've really decided. We help people, Em. That's all I ever wanted. No other job, no other team will do the things this team does. And there are no other people I trust as much as I trust all of you." She takes a deep breath. "Now, is my heart going to jump in my chest when you have to go into a potentially dangerous situation? Yes. But I'd rather be where I can help you instead of waiting somewhere for a phone call." She grabs Emily by the shirt and gives her a threatening look. "But so help me you scare me again the way you did in Arizona and I will not speak to you for at least 10 minutes when you wake up."

Emily smiles and kisses her wife's nose. "I hear you loud and clear, Mrs. Prentiss. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Emily heads into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She strips off her clothes and tosses them in the hamper. Ugh…tomorrow some laundry will need to get done. She is leaning over the sink washing her face when she feels JJ step up behind her…and she feels what JJ is wearing. She grabs the edges of the sink as JJ starts to kiss her way up Emily's spine.

"Oh, Jen…are you…what are…"

"Remember the package I got yesterday?" Emily nods. "It was something I custom ordered."

"Custom…ordered…" Emily breathes as JJ thrusts her hips against her wife. "Oh, fuck, Jen."

JJ smiles. "That's the plan, baby." She thrusts against her wife again.

Emily moans, feeling the strap on pushing between her legs. She automatically spreads her legs, leaning down onto the counter to open herself up to her wife.

JJ shivers, a feeling of power washing over her at Emily's quick submission. She had planned to take this back to the bedroom but now…now she can't wait. She leans over her wife, allowing the toy to press against her wife's nether lips. Her hands reach around and grasp her wife's hard nipples. Emily arches into sensations hitting her high and low.

"Oh, Jen…please…please fuck me…"

JJ releases one perfect breast. She reaches down to help guide her new appendage into her wife. Emily groans and slides back onto it. It takes JJ a second to figure out how to stand to make this pleasurable for both of them. Her first pump in they both moan. Emily feels so full, so right. The pleasure nub on the strap on hits JJ perfectly. JJ leans into her wife, once more grabbing perfect breasts. She starts to rock on the balls of her feet driving deeper and deeper into her wife.

"Oh, God, Jen, YES!"

Emily's head drops onto her forearms, which are stretched across the sink. She slams backward, meeting her wife's every thrust. When JJ pinches hard nipples, Emily screams out her pleasure. Her legs get weak, impaling her even more on the new device.

"So…fucking…good…Jen."

JJ doesn't speak, just concentrates on driving her wife up and up and up to the precipice. When she feels Emily close, she shifts her hands to the brunette's hips. She starts to pump faster, biting her lip as her own orgasm nears. The base of the strap on hits Emily's clit, nearly driving her blind with pleasure.

Finally Emily throws her head back. "YES! JEN! YES!"

As her orgasm sweeps over her, JJ also comes with a scream. She collapses down on Emily's back, thankful the sink is there to hold them up. After a few minutes to catch their breath, JJ slowly withdraws. Emily shudders at the loss. She slowly turns in her wife's arms.

"Damn, Jen."

JJ kisses her. "I had planned to introduce this in the bedroom. But this was so fucking much hotter."

Emily nuzzles her neck. "Hell yeah it was. But, uh, if you're set on the bed I won't argue."

JJ smiles and steps back. She takes Emily's hand and draws her into their bedroom.

"Lay down, baby. I want to see your face as I make love to you."

Emily crawls onto the bed, smiling as JJ kneels between her legs. "I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

"I love you, too, Emily Prentiss."

For the next couple of hours, they spend their time making love both with and without the strap on. By the time they finally give in to exhaustion they have worked out a lot of their fears. They had needed this night of abandon; this night of reconnection; this night of reaffirming their love for each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning Emily and JJ are just getting settled at their desks when Hotch leans out of his office.

"Prentiss, I need to speak with you a moment."

Emily and JJ exchange a look at how tense he seems. Emily grabs a legal pad and heads up there. As she walks in he nods to her.

"Close the door."

"Uh, okay." Emily does and goes to sit in front of his desk. "This isn't about a case, is it?"

"Not exactly." Hotch hands her a piece of paper. "We've been called to London for a special inquiry into the Ian Doyle situation."

"Doyle? Fuck, Hotch it's been a year and a half! Why the hell do the want to do this now?"

"I don't know. There will be people from the Interpol headquarters in Lyon there but from what I can tell it's more that England wants to know why Easter struck the deal he did, why Doyle wasn't turned over to them immediately, and how Doyle was able to escape and set up a network of criminals so quickly."

"What the hell can you tell them? Uh, no offense."

"I can tell them some of what we uncovered while searching for you. I'm not worried about my testimony. By the time we leave I'll know what I'm cleared to report. I'm more concerned with you."

"Me? Why?"

"They'll dig up everything about your time as Lauren Reynolds. I'm worried they may try to make it out that you went with Doyle willingly."

Emily frowns. "Why the hell would they think that?"

Hotch hands her another form. "One of the men that we captured in Canada says you and Doyle were lovers. Even said you…made advances to him in front of all of his men."

"BULLSHIT! The only time I saw all his men was on the plane. And he had me bound and unconscious. At the fucking house I was stuck in that room and only saw the woman that brought my meals, Liam and Seamus. And those last two only when they were bringing something for Doyle to torment me with."

"It's Seamus making the claims. Says if he is in jail you should be, too."

Emily is so angry she breaks her pen as she clenches her fist. She ignores the ink leaking all over her hand like blood. "The only time I saw that bastard Seamus at the house was when he brought the machine Doyle used to brand me. Yes, I was tied to the bed and at Doyle's mercy but, no, I was not there willingly. And before you ask me again, Doyle did NOT rape me nor did he get sex from me in ANY way!"

"I know that, Prentiss."

Emily just nods. She stares at the papers he had handed to her. "Hotch…are they going to try to burn me for the shit I had to do, you know, back then?"

Hotch sighs. "I don't know. I will say, we won't let it happen. You and I are meeting with our general counsel tomorrow as well as the director. There will be a couple of Bureau lawyers going with us as advisors. We leave Sunday. I go for questioning on Monday; they start with you on Tuesday."

"Start with me. What do you want to bet they'll drag my ass through the shit for more than just one day?"

"Not taking that bet. Emily, we have your back. Not just the team, but the whole Bureau. You're not alone in this."

Emily nods. "I know, Hotch. Thank you." She finally notices her hand. "Crap. Guess I got a little pissed."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "I think that's acceptable. Word of advice: hide the pens when you tell your wife."

Emily manages a smile. "Good idea." She stands. "Guess I need to tell her. She's going to be mad as hell. The whole team is. There's no fucking reason for this to be dug up again like this. There's got to be a political motivation behind it."

Hotch nods. "I thought so, too. Good thing you know someone who can dig around a bit for you."

Emily nods. "Yeah. If I disappear it's because I've left the building to make a call. I don't want any ears to overhear what I have to say." She smiles. "Or what the Ambassador screams"

"Good thought. Well, go clean off your hand and piss off your wife. See you at 10."

Emily nods and walks out. JJ sees her wife's hand and frowns. Emily holds it up.

"Pen broke. Help me clean up?"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Yeah…probably a good idea if whatever he told you caused your pen to break."

* * *

JJ's jaw hits the ground. "Are you fucking serious? After all this time? Why? Why now?"

Emily shrugs. "Who knows? There's got to be an agenda behind this not just Seamus' word about me having sex willingly with Doyle. England wants answers as to why they didn't get a crack at Doyle. Could be their way of forcing Interpol to release information on Clyde Easter and what exactly he got in return for dealing him to North Korea."

JJ nods. "That would make sense." She takes a deep breath. "What…what are they going to drag out about you as Lauren?"

Emily shakes her head. "I don't know. Nothing good, that's for sure." She turns to look at her wife as she dries her now clean hands. "I couldn't help but think of that scene I saw with Amy when I was giving birth. I Googled that, Jen, and it really happened. If weapons I dealt caused that it will bite me in the ass, as well as any other time Easter let my weapons hit the open market."

"So, tell them what you know! They were supposed to be stolen back or rendered inoperable."

"Jen, Easter is the only person that knows what happened that day. Sean did but he's dead so he can't back my story. How the hell do I explain that I had a dream and now know the truth?"

JJ starts to answer then stops. She smiles. "You don't tell them about a dream. You tell them Sean confided the truth to you. As you said, he's not here to refute that."

Emily frowns. "Lie in a sworn hearing? Fuck, Jen…"

JJ steps to her. "Emily, it's not a lie. You know that's what happened. More than once I'm sure but you know that it happened at least that one time. And it was a big enough SNAFU that Easter arranged the bust of Doyle and Reynolds. Don't let his actions destroy you. And I don't just mean professionally."

Emily stares at her wife. Slowly she nods. "You're right. He's not taking me down. I promise."

"Good. And if you see Easter tell him next time I won't stop at breaking his nose and his balls. I break his whole freakin' body."

Emily smiles and pulls her wife into a hug. "You are a scary, scary woman, Agent Jareau."

"Damn right I am, Agent Prentiss."

The two share a kiss and head back to their desks to get ready for the 10 a.m. meeting.

* * *

Stunned faces greet Hotch's announcement of the upcoming London trip. Morgan slowly shakes his head.

"It's not right for you two to be the only ones in the hot seat. We should all be going."

Hotch shakes his head. "As unit chief I will speak for what we did here to get Prentiss back."

"Uh, sir," Garcia says nervously, "um, there were things I…sort of did that you don't know about. They were kind of…you know…not good and my boss had to sign off on the top secret designation."

"Prentiss and I are meeting with the director and members of the general counsel tomorrow at the Hoover building. I am sure we will find out what can and can't be spoken about. You're protected, Garcia, I'll make sure of it," he says.

"We both will," Emily vows to her.

Hotch pats the folder in front of him. "Okay, enough about that, Garcia, what cases do you have to pass out to us?"

Despite the tension regarding the upcoming trip Emily and Hotch are taking, the team gets through their Monday meeting on time. As they start to file out, Morgan taps Emily on the arm.

"If you need to vent or anything, call me. I don't give a damn about the time difference."

Emily grins. "Good…since I'll be 5 hours ahead of you."

He thinks about it a second then chuckles. "Uh, right. Still…"

Emily nods. "I know. Thanks, buddy."

"Think you'll get to see your parents while you're there?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Do you really think I could avoid it?"

"Good point," he agrees laughing.

* * *

Just before lunch, Emily heads out of the building. She goes so far as to drive off base to make a call to London.

"Hi, Mother. How are you?"

"Fuming."

"Ah. You know already," Emily says with a sigh.

"Yes, I do. I'm already looking into it."

Emily takes a deep breath. "Mother…are they going…to try to jail me for this? Or…or deal me to- -"

"NO! Don't even go there, Emily. You did a job and there is documentation to show that you did a job. Nothing more. You'll come, you'll say your piece, you'll leave. There is no other option," Elizabeth says definitively.

Emily lets out a sigh of relief. "Good." She runs a hand over her face. "I…there will be…things come out, Mother. I…I whored myself out to him as Lauren. Please…don't come to the hearings. Please." Her mother starts to insist on being there but Emily cuts her off. "_Please_, Mom. I don't want you to…to know it all…to see it all. Please, stay away," Emily begs.

"It means a lot to you that I don't come, doesn't it?"

"It means everything, Mother. And don't send Father or an aide or anyone. I just can't have you knowing what I did. And, I swear, Mother, if you know…if you've seen, please swear that you will never tell me."

Elizabeth takes a moment to compose herself, hating the despair in her daughter's voice. "I promise, Emily, I will keep away from the hearing. But know my love is in there with you."

"I know, Mom," Emily chokes out. "I, uh, need to get back to work."

"I love you, Emmy."

"Love you, too, Mom."

"Give our love to Jennifer, Henry and Rocky."

"I will. Bye, Mom."

Emily hangs up. She still has 35 minutes left on her lunch hour. She makes her way back to Quantico but instead of eating, she decides to go for a walk along one of the jogging trails. In her mind, she thinks back to her time as Lauren and her time as Doyle's captive.

Yes, she had willingly given herself to Ian Doyle to get past him to Valhalla. And when she realized he and the criminal enigma were one and the same she had known he would be taken down which had left her…conflicted. She had seen the man behind the monster. But there was a job to do and she had done it.

When he had taken her, she had tried to remember what Lauren had felt. What _she_ had felt as Lauren. But she couldn't do it. She had discovered what love truly is and there was no way to forget Jennifer. She'd have died before betraying her wife.

And now just when all that crap was so far behind her it's thrown back in her face. Would it ever end? How long would she have to regret taking the assignment? How long would she have to look over her shoulder, wondering when someone was going to bring it up to end her career or further theirs?

"Want some company on your walk?"

Emily stops and sees Rossi leaning against a tree. She frowns.

"Is this coincidence or what?"

Rossi gives his half-grin. "Call it a Garcia-thing."

Emily can't help but smile. "Should have known you people couldn't just let me stew on my own. Can't even have a good wallow in self-pity, can I?"

Rossi chuckles. "Nope." He steps out onto the path as they continue on. "So, where's your head?"

"Kicking myself for taking the assignment. I hate to keep dragging everyone through this crap."

"Emily, do you realize what you did back then? I mean, really?"

Emily shrugs, staring at the ground as they walk. "I helped bring down Ian Doyle a.k.a. Valhalla. If I hadn't someone else would have."

"Four other agents tried. Four other agents died." He grabs her arm and makes her look at him. "You lived, Emily. You not only took _him_ down you took down at least 5 other major arms dealers. Not many agents can say they did more to save the world than you."

Emily scoffs. "Stop it, Rossi. I wasn't some crusader out saving the world."

"Most superheroes aren't really Superman or Spiderman or Batman. Real life superheroes are people just out doing their jobs and inadvertently saving the world. Your son calls you Batman because you go out and get the bad guys. You always have, Emily, because _that_ is who you are. It's who you _were_, too."

Emily looks away, tears in her eyes. "But do those other real life superheroes fear their actions will come back to bite their loved ones in the ass?"

Rossi nods. "Yes, some do. How many undercover agents leave the job? How many change their names, places they live, forgo relationships?" He takes her chin and stares into her eyes. "How many eat their guns?"

"I won't kill myself, Rossi."

"I know that. But I also know it took one strong woman to not only stop all those people but to also come out a better person on the other side of it all. Hang on to the good, Emily, even when they dredge up the bad."

Emily manages a smile. "I will, Dave. I swear."

"Good. Now, let's head back to work before a couple blonde's we know lose their minds with worry."

Emily smiles and nods. "Yeah, okay."

When Emily and Rossi step off the elevator they see Garcia and JJ standing in the hallway. JJ walks over to them as Rossi steps past her to intercept Garcia.

"You okay?" JJ asks her wife.

Emily shrugs. "I will be. I talked to Mother. I'll tell you all about it later." She takes her wife's hand and squeezes it. "I won't let Doyle or Interpol or stupid fucking politics win. I promise."

JJ smiles, relief in her eyes. "Good. We can talk more tonight. Something tells me we may have company for dinner."

Emily laughs, once again amazed at the love she has for her team. "Yeah, that doesn't surprise me one bit."

* * *

And sure enough, Garcia, Rossi, Morgan and Reid all end up at Chateau Prentiss for dinner that night. Henry and Rocky don't know why but they still think it's the best thing ever!

Once the pizza boxes are emptied and the kids are in bed, Emily stands in front of her friends.

"Look, there's really nothing you all can do for me. Just…just be there for me if I need to vent. And…" she takes a deep breath. "And don't let me pull away or shove you away. We know this could end up being a quick and easy hearing for me. But, more than likely, it will be hell. If I shove my feelings too far away to get through it I may have a hard time finding them again."

Morgan sits forward on the couch. He holds up his phone, a picture of Henry sitting on his shoulders as he holds Rocky.

"Then I will be forced to beat you with cuteness and fluffy love until you find them again," he says.

Emily bursts out laughing. "Fluffy love? Yeah, you need to stop spending so much time with Garcia."

Everyone laughs.

"Look, the way I see it, you all rescued me from the real Ian Doyle. You sure as hell can rescue me from the asshole pencil pushers that want to dig up ancient history. I love you all and trust you all to cure me of any issues I have and I expect you to call me on any bullshit I spew while having a pity party," she concludes. "Deal?"

Garcia nods. "You got it, Princess. You've got an army behind you."

Emily smiles. "I know. I can't even tell you how good that makes me feel."


	11. Chapter 11

Emily walks in the front door of her house just after 7 p.m. The main level of the house is silent. She drops her briefcase in the entryway and sets the alarm. Going upstairs she smiles as she sees Henry sitting on his bed "reading" to Ska and Bear-Bear. She leans against the doorframe.

"Good reading, Champ."

Henry looks up and happily scrambles off his bed. She kneels and accepts his hug and kiss.

"Yep, you still give the best hugs, Champ. I love you."

"Love Mama!" he says, giving her another kiss.

"Is Mommy putting Rocky to bed?"

"Si, Mama."

"Okay. How about you hop back into bed and read to me. I could use a good story."

"Kay, Mama."

He gets back into his bed. Emily sits on the floor beside him as he continues to read the story he had picked out. She watches him read, smiling as he shows the pictures to her, Ska and Bear-Bear, just like Jen does when she reads. Emily doesn't even realize she's dozing off until she hears Henry "whisper" to JJ.

"Shhh! Mama s'eeping, Mommy."

"I see that," JJ whispers back.

Emily forces her eyes open. "Not sleeping. Enjoying your reading, Henry."

Henry looks at JJ with a face only a child can pull off. "She was s'eeping, Mommy. Weally."

Emily and JJ both laugh. Emily pulls him off the bed and starts to tickle him. "Oh, you think you know me so well, do you?" After a couple minutes she stops and just hugs him close. She kisses his cheek. "Okay, so maybe I was sleeping just a little."

Henry gives her a hug. "Bed, Mama. Bed."

"You don't want a lullaby first?"

Henry quickly scrambles back into his bed. JJ comes over and gets him all tucked in. Emily gives him a kiss.

"I love you, Henry."

"Henry love Mama."

Emily sings him the lullaby, her hand stroking through his hair. As she finishes, she kisses him once more and stands. JJ kneels down beside the bed.

"Too tired for a story?"

Though his eyes are heavy, he shakes his head. He wants time with his Mommy, too. Emily runs a hand over JJ's head and goes down to Rocky's room. She smiles down at the sleeping girl.

"Sorry I wasn't here to sing to you, Rocky," she whispers. "I love you, sweet girl."

She goes ahead and sings the lullaby, warming inside as she sees the little girl smile in her sleep. With one last stroke through the dark, curly locks, she goes to her bedroom. She quickly strips off her work clothes and puts on some sweats and a t-shirt. She had planned to go to the basement for a work out.

But when JJ enters the room five minutes later she finds Emily sprawled out facedown on the bed. She sits down beside her and runs her fingers through raven locks.

"Long day?"

Emily grunts. "I spent it with lawyers. Hell yeah it was a long day. Even Hotch got all…all…lawyery. It really sucked."

"It must have if you're resorting to making up words to describe it," JJ says with a grin.

Emily rolls onto her back. "I'm pretty sure it's a word."

"Want to bet on it?" JJ challenges.

Emily chuckles. "No." She pulls JJ down beside her. "What did you have for dinner?"

"Spaghetti. There's a plate for you in the oven." She cuddles close so she can give her wife a kiss. "Want to talk about it?"

Emily sighs. "Not tonight. I need to forget for a while. Think I'll eat in the living room and watch some mindless TV."

"Good plan. I need to go switch out some laundry and then I'll join you."

They share one more kiss. "Sounds perfect, baby."

* * *

As they finally get ready for bed later that night, JJ looks at Emily. "Can I just ask one question?"

Emily nods. "Sure."

"Are they going to…to try to hold you accountable for anything?"

"You mean the British government?" JJ nods. Emily shrugs. "I don't know. The Bureau still has people trying to get an idea of what will be asked of me and Hotch. Mother is surely working on that, too. I just don't know, Jen. I do know most things will now be Clyde's word against mine."

"Surely there's documentation of everything somewhere, right?"

Emily shrugs. "Most things, yes. But I kept no records. I couldn't considering what and where I was. I had to rely on Clyde and the team to document it all. And there are some things I'm pretty sure Clyde never put on paper."

"Shit. He could claim you went rogue and he had to stop you!"

Emily nods. "Yeah, he could. Truth is, the lawyers can prep me all they want. There's shit they just don't know."

"I don't know, Em, Garcia found a lot when she was trying to find information on Doyle and Reynolds. If Easter documented it, she found it."

Emily smiles. "Good. I never saw his files. I was busy…busy hiding Declan. Shit, Jen, we need to warn Tom."

JJ nods. "I'll take care of that. You just worry about protecting yourself, okay?"

Emily nods. "I will. I followed orders, Jen. Even when I did things…that weren't legal, it was under orders."

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

"Tomorrow I have to go to the French Embassy to meet with representatives from Interpol."

"Shit, I guess they need to cover their asses, too."

Emily nods. "There is a lot that can't be talked about. Even now there are agents and operations that could be compromised if too much is put into public record. I'll be damned if I hurt another agent because some pencil-pushing bureaucrat wants information from the Valhalla files."

JJ smiles. "You make me so proud, Emily. Those pencil-pushers won't know what hit them by the time you're done with them."

Emily chuckles. "You're biased."

"Nope, not biased. Just madly in love with you which clouds my judgment."

Emily bursts out laughing and pulls her wife into a hug. "Right. What _was_ I thinking calling you biased?" She gives JJ a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

It is nearly 9 p.m. before Emily gets home the next night. JJ shakes her head as she sees the dark circles under her wife's eyes.

"I take it things were bad?"

"Easter fucking trashed a bunch of files after he ordered the arrest of Doyle and Reynolds. He knew they made him culpable in actions he shouldn't have sanctioned."

JJ thinks for a second. "Electronic files?"

Emily nods. "Yep. And he burned his computer with acid. It's gone, Jen. Not even Garcia could get it back."

"Oh." JJ thinks a second more. "But if he originally saved it on a server somewhere, maybe there's still a trace of it there?"

Emily straightens up. "Is…is that possible?"

JJ shrugs. "I know a hacker that could find out."

"Not yet! Let's get with Hotch on this tomorrow. We'll need him to protect Garcia."

JJ reluctantly nods. "Okay. I hate waiting but I guess we need to do this as by the book as possible to maintain the chain of evidence."

"Definitely. The last thing we need is for some asshole to claim anything was manufactured to protect me or frame Clyde."

JJ studies her wife. "You're worried. You weren't yesterday but you are today."

Emily nods. "The British government wants someone to pay for Doyle not standing for his crimes in England and Northern Ireland. Who do you think is the better target: a decorated British military officer turned Interpol agent or an American woman who has pictures documenting her love affair with Doyle?"

"Oh, hell, Em."

"Add in a few people still alive that can link me to Doyle intimately and things could get ugly for me."

"Jail?"

"Maybe. At the very least the loss of my credentials. But they may push for prison just to show that someone is being held accountable for all of Doyle's crimes. They'll let me stew in there a few months, maybe a couple years, then quietly release me."

"HOLY SHIT! How can you say that so…so…so fucking nonchalant? Crap, Em, it's your damn life they're fucking with!"

"I know, Jen. But the truth is…there's nothing I can do if that endgame is already in play. But maybe if Garcia can dig up something for me to use, some sort of bargaining chip to threaten them with, maybe I can avoid all that."

JJ stares at her wife a few minutes, her eyes icy with anger. She grabs her phone and hits Garcia's speed dial. "Fuck waiting. Hotch will back her. You know he will."

Emily starts to argue but Garcia answers. JJ turns her back on her wife and tells the analyst what is going on. Before she is even done, Garcia is mapping out her plan of attack. She had found the ghost files twice. She would go back and find the other files Clyde had hoped were gone forever. When JJ hangs up she slowly nods.

"It makes sense now."

"What does?" Emily asks.

"Easter was terrified when he found out Garcia had found the ghost files. He must have been worried there were other files for her to find."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Really? He was?"

JJ nods. "Yeah, he was. At the time I just thought it was because your team was slowly being eliminated. But the thing is he was cocky and arrogant until Garcia mentioned the ghost files. Then his eyes flickered until he knew those were all she had found. Truth is, we knew the answer was buried in them somewhere so she never had to look deeper. But considering the Lauren Reynolds cover was being established over a year before you even took the assignment it wasn't enough. There should have been even more files. We just didn't look deeper because we had what we needed to find you."

Emily smiles and pulls her wife into a hug. "And you did. Thanks to Reid's…what did Morgan call it? His hieroglyphs?"

JJ chuckles. "What the hell else could they be called, my favorite nerdling." JJ sobers a bit and frames her wife's face with her hands. "I love you, Em. If…if they do…put you in jail…I'll be moving to England. You won't be there alone."

Emily shakes her head. "No, Jen, you can't- -"

"I can and I will."

"You can't, Jen. That would take Henry too far from Will."

JJ shrugs. "We'll work it out. You won't be there alone, Emily. Case closed."

Emily doesn't agree or disagree. She just says what's in her heart. "Te amo, Jen. Te amo."


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday night Emily and JJ are relaxing in the pool. Emily sits on the concrete steps, JJ sits back against her, legs floating in front of her, hands trailing leisurely across the surface of the water. Emily's hands are clasped over her wife's stomach, her chin rests on JJ's shoulder. A classical album, one of Emily's favorites, plays low on the cd player. JJ is staring up at the stars, trying not to think about her wife leaving for London the next day. Emily breaks the silence first.

"In the safe…there's a piece of paper. If I go to jail or something, it will detail all that- -"

"Stop, Em. It's not going to happen," JJ insists.

"Jennifer, it could. The paper details anything you need to know, anyone you need to know, to deal with Prentiss holdings in our name. Goodness knows you probably know it all better than me but I just want to make sure you have what you need since I won't be easy to contact."

They sit in silence for a few minutes. JJ finally turns in her wife's arms. "It's NOT going to happen."

She pushes past her wife and out of the pool. Emily considers arguing but doesn't. Her wife knows the paper is there and that will have to do for now. She slowly turns and sees JJ sitting on one of the lounge chairs, her back to the pool as she shakes. Emily climbs out of the pool and goes to her, kneeling beside her.

"Jennifer, I hope to hell you're right. But I still have to put things in order in case you're wrong. I owe that to you and our children." She takes a deep breath. "If I go, depending on how long, there is another paper. A set of papers actually. They already have my signature on them- -"

"I swear to God, Emily Prentiss, if you tell me they are divorce papers I will…will…fuck I don't even know."

Emily smiles and takes JJ's hands. "No, baby, they aren't divorce papers. You'd have to submit those. I don't have the guts to take that step."

"Smart woman."

Emily nods. "The papers deal with portions of trusts and holdings that come to me at 40 and 45. They are papers saying you have 100% legal right to them. They would just have to be signed and notarized."

JJ stares into concerned brown eyes. She wants to just scream at Emily for even worrying about jail. But she knows that these steps make sense considering what the Prentiss Thing entails. She pulls Emily into a deep kiss.

"I swear, Emily Prentiss, if you go to jail and become someone's bitch I'll have to kick both your asses."

Emily starts to laugh. "I believe you, Jennifer. I promise: I'll only ever be your bitch."

"Smart woman," JJ replies before kissing her wife again.

Emily stands and extends her hand to her wife. "Come on…I want to make love to my wife."

JJ stands and nods. "Your wife wants that, too."

And for a couple hours at least they lose themselves in the throes of love and passion.

* * *

Emily kneels beside Henry. "So you help Mommy and Franny take care of Ska, Sergio and Rocky, okay?"

Henry nods. "'Kay, Mama."

She strokes a hand through his hair. "I love you, Henry. I am so happy to be your Mama."

He throws his arms around her neck. "Love, Mama! Mama Ba'man!"

Emily closes her eyes against the tears. "Yeah…yeah I am."

She stands and takes Rocky from JJ. "Now you, Sweet Girl, don't you go learning to walk while I'm gone, okay? You can learn a few more words as long as Mommy doesn't teach you the bad ones." JJ grins. "I love you, Roxanne." Emily kisses her daughter and hands her over to Francesca. "Keep them all safe and happy, Francesca."

"You know I will, cara."

Emily gives the woman a kiss on the cheek. "Ti amo."

"I love you, too, cara."

Emily turns to JJ. "So, guess I'm ready."

JJ nods and gives her son and daughter a hug and kiss. Out in the Hummer, Emily takes JJ's hand.

"Be positive, Jen."

"I am. Just…scared shitless."

Emily smiles. "Well, that makes 2 of us." Emily sighs. "If the worst happens, Jen, promise me you'll think of Henry and Will, not just me."

"Emily, I will be thinking of all of us."

"It's not like I can be a mother to him or Rocky if I'm in prison, Jen. Stay here. Be around the people that they love and will need."

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME- -" JJ takes a deep breath, trying to stop the anger welling up inside her. After a second she loosens her death grip on the steering wheel. "We'll take it a day at a time, Emily. Don't ask me to make promises I don't know I can keep."

Emily nods. "Right. That wasn't fair. I'm sorry."

"Just go over there, kick their teeth in verbally and with facts, and then come home to us."

Emily smiles and pats JJ's thigh. "I'll do my best, sweetheart. I promise."

At Dulles, JJ pulls up in the drop off lane. As Emily pulls out her bags, JJ wipes away the tears in her eyes. Once the Hummer is unloaded, Emily pulls her wife into a hug.

"I love you, Jennifer. I'll call you when I arrive."

JJ just nods, not trusting her voice. Emily eases back and looks her in the eyes.

"Everything will be okay, Jen. Believe that. Please."

"I'll…I'll try," JJ croaks out.

They share a deep kiss and one more hug. Emily then grabs her suitcase and carry-ons and hurries into the terminal. She looks back once to see JJ now sitting in the driver's seat, watching her. They share a wave as a large family comes between them. When the family is gone, so is JJ. With a sigh, Emily makes her way to the rendezvous point to meet up with Hotch and the two FBI attorneys going with them to London.

* * *

At 4:30 EST, the phone at Chateau Prentiss rings. JJ grabs it, not even looking at the caller ID. "Emily?"

"Sorry, cupcake. Just wanted to see how you're doing," Garcia says.

JJ leans against the kitchen counter. "You can probably guess."

"Want a shoulder tonight? I'm here for you, Jayje."

JJ can't help but smile. "I know, Pen. But I think I need to be alone tonight. Just the kids and me."

"Okay. But if that changes just call me. I don't care what time."

"I know. Thanks, Pen."

"Anytime, Jayje."

It is just after 5 EST when Emily finally calls. JJ sits down on the window seat in the playroom.

"Hi, Em. How you doing?"

Emily sighs. "As okay as I can be. We had one last strategy session which is why I'm calling so late."

JJ smiles. "Well, it's still early here so I'm okay."

Emily chuckles. "Well, then what am I worried about?"

"I don't know. What?" JJ asks.

Emily takes a deep breath. "Jen, it doesn't look good. Unless some evidence in my favour suddenly appears or Clyde grows a conscience and admits what he did I'm screwed," Emily says, her voice catching.

"Oh, shit, Em," JJ whispers, her eyes darting to Henry, who thankfully hadn't heard her. "What are the chances evidence will appear?"

"Slim to none. He covered his fucking ass very well. And since Doyle killed off our whole team, especially Sean, it's his word against mine. And guess whose word will be believed?"

"It's not right, Em. It's just not right."

"I know." Emily takes a deep breath. "The lawyers were trying to be open and honest with me. All they've done is scare the crap out of me. I think even Hotch was thinking lawyers are assholes by the end of this meeting."

JJ shakes her head. "Damn, Emily."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Jen. I shouldn't be dumping this on you. You've got enough on your plate right now."

"Don't _even_ go there, Emily Prentiss. Don't you dare start trying to hide your feelings in some damn compartment. We have not made this much progress with you to start regressing now, do you understand me?" JJ states angrily.

There is silence a moment, then Emily chuckles. "I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. Thanks for snapping me out of this pity party I'm in."

"I love you, too, Emily. And anytime you need snapping you call me. I don't care what time."

"I promise, sweetheart. I promise."

"So, want to speak to one of the best reasons you have to beat this thing?"

Emily smiles, "Definitely."

"Henry, want to speak to Mama?" JJ calls.

"MAMA!" Henry says excitedly and runs to the phone. "Hi, Mama! Mama Batman?"

Emily laughs. "Yes, I'm being Batman. Hopefully I won't be gone long."

"Good, Mama. Henry miss you."

"I miss you, too, Champ. You and your sister, both."

"Wok miss Mama. Ska does, too!"

Emily chuckles. "I miss them, too. And Sergio, too. Can you give them all a Henry Hug for me?"

"Si, Mama."

"Thanks, Henry. And, Champ, if Mommy gets to feeling sad, can you sing her your favorite Elmo song for me?"

"Si, Mama. And watch Cars, too."

Emily laughs, knowing JJ may hate her for that one. "Good, Champ. She loves Cars."

"Si, Cars good."

"Well, Champ, it is bedtime for Mama. Think I can talk to Mommy one more time?"

"Si. Love Mama."

"I love you, too, Champ. Give Rocky a kiss for me."

"'Kay, Mama. Bye."

"Bye, Henry," Emily chokes out.

"Em?" JJ questions a second later.

"I'm here. Barely. God, Jen…I'm…I'm so scared. They will forget me if- -"

"STOP! Don't even go there, Emily. IF and it's a big IF the worst happens they will not forget you. I swear. Do you understand me?"

Emily swallows a couple of times before her throat works. "I understand. I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you, too. Get some sleep, Emily. And when you testify, you kick Clyde Easter's ass."

"I'll do my best. I promise."

"Good. Call me tomorrow, baby."

"I will. Tell everyone I'm holding on."

"Will do. And, Em, if you have a nightmare, call me. I don't care what time it is."

"I know, sweetheart. I will." Emily takes a deep breath. "I…I don't want to hang up."

"You have to, baby. I love you. Sweet dreams."

"You, too, Jen. Love you."

Emily regretfully hangs up. She stares at the ceiling of her hotel room. She imagines what the inside of a jail cell would look like. She shakes her head.

"Stop it, Prentiss. Get ready for bed. You're going to beat this shit…somehow. There is no other option."


	13. Chapter 13

"So you're saying you had _no_ idea about her past as Lauren Reynolds until she was taken by Ian Doyle?"

Hotch takes a calming breath. The snide attitude of the barrister representing Her Majesty's interests is getting to him.

"That is correct, sir. Her role with Intepol was considered Top Secret and need to know only."

"So how did you find out about her relationship with Ian Doyle?"

"She rightly assumed that Clyde Easter and Interpol would lose track of him. To that end, she had warned her wife of her past and made her aware of documents available should Doyle make a move against them."

"So her past was Top Secret to everyone except Jennifer Jareau Prentiss?"

"Her wife fell under the 'need to know' category. Agent Prentiss knew her wife had to know to protect both Jennifer and their son," Hotch states immediately.

"Of course. But why didn't she tell you?"

"Her wife knew. And Agent Prentiss knew if something happened Agent Jareau could let me know."

"What if Doyle had taken them both?"

"Then I am sure that those at the FBI familiar with Agent Prentiss' past would have let us know what direction to look into."

"You have a great deal of faith in others, Agent Hotchner," the barrister says, snarky.

"I have faith in the FBI, Counselor. And I always will," he says, causing the snide grin on his opponent to fade.

"Of course," he mutters.

For a total of 9 hours Hotch is on the stand with only an hour break at lunch and 2 half hour breaks over the course of the day.

That evening he gets back to his hotel room and knocks on the door that adjoins Emily's room. She opens it almost immediately.

"So, how screwed am I?"

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "We're all screwed if our bosses see my testimony. That bastard painted us as idiots for not knowing about your past and painted you as a liar for not telling all of us, as well as an idiot for only trusting your wife with the information."

Emily nods. "Well, nice to see they aren't disappointing us. They are doing exactly what we profiled they would do."

"Emily…this could be bad for you."

Emily chuckles humorlessly. "Gee, ya think? You have a gift for understatement, Hotch."

He pats her on the shoulder. "Whatever they say, whatever they do, the FBI has your back. And this team will always trust you and be honored to work with you."

Emily smiles and nods. "I know. Thanks, Hotch."

* * *

The next day Emily is sworn in. She hates that Clyde Easter sits at the table with the solicitor who is leading her questioning. He wears a smug look on his face, sure he is getting his revenge for her ruining his career.

For the first day she fights against the image being painted that she was a slut in love with Ian Doyle who went rogue despite Clyde's attempts to keep her reined in. It takes all Emily has to maintain composure when she really just wants to scream that Easter is full of shit.

On the second day, the barrister backtracks to the events leading up to her meeting with Ian Doyle.

"Is it true you murdered a man named Marcos San Mejia?"

"No, I did not. As Lauren Reynolds I met him to exchange guns for money. It was an ambush, which I duly reported was probable to Agent Easter. He ignored that warning and did not send backup. Had I not trusted my instincts the pathway to Ian Doyle would have been completed by someone else as I would have been dead."

"You state you trusted your instincts but also that you didn't murder San Mejia? Quite the contradiction, Ms. Prentiss."

Emily grinds her teeth. The man insisted on ignoring her title of Agent and won't even say "Mrs.", which would have been more acceptable than Ms.

"It's not a contradiction. I wanted to live, sir. To that end, I had the men I had assembled to work for me ready to get me out of there if things went south. And they did or Easter would have never had a chance to bring Doyle down."

"Right. You expect us to believe an American agent just a few months into a sting that had been years in the making knew more than a man who had made Doyle his sole focus for years?"

Emily stares into the man's eyes. "Yes, I do. Because that is what happened. Easter didn't even know Doyle was, in fact, Valhalla…unless he lied about that, too."

"Watch the slander, Ms. Prentiss. You wouldn't want- -"

"It's _Agent_ Prentiss, sir. I'd appreciate it if you showed me some respect."

The man raises an eyebrow. "And we'd appreciate it if you'd stop wasting our time and just admit that you are the reason Ian Doyle escaped."

Emily frowns. "And how the hell would I have managed that?"

The man looks like a python with an injured rabbit in its sights. "We have proof that you have an account that goes nowhere, does nothing, _Ms_. Prentiss. Explain it."

Emily's eyes and face betray nothing but she feels her pulse start to speed up. It had to be the account that pays for Declan. "I have many accounts. And I am sure anyone will tell you I don't pay attention to them the way I should."

"Well, let me help you. This account is fed by two trust funds. Just small percentages. Nothing that would attract the eye of tax auditors. The money then goes into 2 more accounts. They funnel out to 4 more. In fact, there are a total of 7 pointless routes the money takes before disappearing completely."

"Sounds like embezzlement, sir," Emily states…which is exactly what it is supposed to sound like.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Most likely, the money was cashed out and fed to the North Koreans to get your boyfriend out of prison."

"HA! Boyfriend! Far from. I've been an avowed lesbian since I was 15. Lauren Reynolds was designed to be straight only so she could attract Ian Doyle. I, however, never forgot who or what I was. The fact that Doyle's right hand man was never arrested tells me exactly who paid to get him freed. Seems Easter took out one part of a worm but both sides of the worm lived. Pretty damn sloppy, actually."

Emily is happy to see the anger flare in Easter's eyes. That comment had gotten to him.

"And once again you resort to slander, _Ms_. Prentiss."

For the rest of day 2 she has to continue to deny that she had made payments to the North Koreans or anyone else in an effort to free Ian Doyle. Inside she is terrified that some pencil pusher somewhere will finally find the trail to Tom Colter and the truth about Declan will come out.

When she gets to her hotel room, she falls face first onto the bed. Hotch opens the door between their rooms.

"That bad?"

"Yes," she mumbles into the pillow.

Before she can say anymore there is knock on Hotch's door. He goes back to his room and opens it up.

"Special delivery from Erin Straus. You have to sign for it, sir."

Hotch nods and takes the pen. He starts to sign the paper but sees it's a handwritten note.

_"Hotch,  
__Give this to Emily. Didn't want to send it straight to her so my buddy Floyd brought it. Be good and give Emily my love.  
__Garcia."_

Hotch smiles and scribbles on the note, making sure it looks nothing like his signature. He looks at the courier.

"Thank you, sir. Tell Chief Straus I appreciate it." He hands the man £20.

The man nods and winks. "Yes, sir."

Hotch takes the box and goes back to Emily's room. "Prentiss, Garcia sent you something."

Emily rolls over. "What?"

He hands her the box. With a sigh she rips it open. She pulls out an old school Zip drive and 3 disks. She raises an eyebrow until she finds the note in the bottom of the box.

_"Easter tried to hide these files but my hacker buddies and I found them. We put them on old Zips so it would look like you had them as insurance. Good luck, Emster.  
__Pen."_

"Penelope Garcia, I love you," Emily mumbles as she hands the note to Hotch as she goes to her laptop.

Hotch smiles as he reads the note and joins Emily at the desk. They spend 6 hours going through the various files. When they finish, the wake up the two Bureau lawyers with them and let them know what they have. When pressed as to why she didn't show them sooner, Emily just shrugs.

"I thought just my word would be enough," she states.

The lawyer assigned to her starts to chuckle. "To your face, I say bullshit, Agent Prentiss. But to the inquisition, I'll back that."

Emily smiles and nods. "Thank you. So, is what we have here enough?"

The other lawyer nods. "They'd be fools to let this continue once we introduce this evidence. It will definitely knock that smug look off of Clyde Easter's face."

Emily gives a wry grin. "Damn…I wanted that honor."

* * *

The next morning Emily is pacing in a small waiting room. The Bureau lawyers are meeting with Her Majesty's barrister and his staff. By 1 p.m. there is still no move to continue her questioning. Emily looks at Hotch.

"Do you think this means we've won?"

Hotch shrugs. "I really don't know. They may be trying to verify the information. If that's the case we could be here for days."

Emily slowly shakes her head. "Hotch, why the hell are you still here? They finished with you Monday. Go home."

He grins. "No. Regardless of what happens, I'm not letting you face this trial alone."

"But the team- -"

"They are fine. They'll solve the case and get all the paperwork done before I have to bug them for it."

Emily stops her pacing and looks at him. "Case? What case?"


	14. Chapter 14

While Emily is facing her third day of testimony, the rest of the team gets called to Richmond to work on a missing child case. As they drive, Garcia gives them the run down via speakerphone.

"Lily Holiday, 11, was last seen walking away from her bus stop. She had forgotten a book report and wanted to get it. When the bus arrived, the kids told the driver, who waited a few minutes but finally had to leave to keep all the other kids on time. When he dropped off the kids at school, he actually drove back along the route Lily would have taken if she had walked to school but he never saw her. He called the school to alert them and they in turn called the police. Her book bag was found in the bushes in front of her house; the book report was not in it."

"So she made it home but not into the home," JJ concludes.

"Apparently. Her keychain was also found in the bag," Garcia reports.

Reid frowns. "In the bag? That's strange. If she was that close she should have had it out already. In fact, someone so worried about getting a report that she is willing to miss the bus would have wanted to get it as quickly as possible and get back to the bus stop."

"Maybe she was trying to get it out when she was grabbed," Rossi suggests. "The kidnapper could have thrown it there just to hide it, not caring whose house it was. He or she may not have known it was Lily's house."

Morgan nods. "We'll know more once we get to the scene. Obviously some things have been moved but there is lot we can still see. We've also been asked to re-interview the bus driver and to help check the bus, just in case."

JJ glances at him. "The bus? Isn't there a video camera on all buses now?"

"Yes. But his is broken," Morgan explains.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Figures."

"Rossi, Reid, you take the driver. JJ and I will check out the scene and the bus."

Rossi nods. "Will do."

The two SUV's split off, knowing the clock is ticking for a young girl.

* * *

JJ and Morgan stand on the steps of the house and study the street.

"Far back off the road," JJ notes.

Morgan nods. "No clear sightline to the neighbors," he adds.

"Bushes around the door where the unsub could lie in wait," JJ says, then frowns. "But he or she would have to know Lily was coming back to the house. No way he'd just hang here all day."

"True."

As one, they move off the steps and out to the sidewalk, looking in the direction of the bus stop.

"So, I see her coming and I hurry up to the shrubs to hide," JJ postulates. "She gets to the door, fumbling for her keys, I grab her, toss the pack and take her…where? How did no one see anything suspicious? The kids waiting for the bus didn't see or hear anything. Maybe a neighbor heard something or saw something on their way to work." Morgan nods as JJ pulls out her phone. "Garcia, we need to know where the neighbors work. Someone may have seen something and we need to get them questioned."

"Got it. As soon as I have that information I'll send it out to you." She pauses. "I'm guessing there's no word yet?"

"Nothing so far but we're just getting going so keep your fingers crossed."

"I will. Will rub all my Troll dolls for good luck, too."

JJ smiles. "Thanks, Garcia."

JJ looks at Morgan. "Something feels off here, Derek."

Morgan slowly nods. "I feel it, too. This was a good kid, straight A's, based on what we've read from the earlier interviews she'd have made damn sure that report was in her bag last night."

JJ slowly nods. "What if…what if this is a run away situation?"

Morgan shrugs. "Didn't hear about that from talks with her friends."

"Maybe we need to talk to them. Did she have her own phone?"

"Not sure. Let's find out about that and her internet habits," Morgan says.

The two agents go inside the house to speak with the parents of the missing girl. They sit down in front of them; the parents cling to each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Holiday, I'm Derek Morgan, this is Jennifer Jareau. We're with the FBI. We have a few questions for you."

"We've already ANSWERED questions! Why aren't you out looking for Lily?" Mr. Holiday yells.

JJ sits forward. "Sir, we can't imagine your pain. But what we do is try to figure out who the victim is, what she does, what might have attracted the unsub to her. I promise you, the police and the rest of our team are out there searching. We will be again soon, too, but first we need to get to know Lily."

Morgan sits back, letting JJ lead since she seems to be calming the parents.

"First of all, did Lily have a cell phone?"

Mrs. Holiday nods. "Yes. But it was in her bag."

"What was her number?"

Morgan pulls out his phone to text the number to Garcia.

JJ continues with the questions. "Did she have a Facebook page or anything like that?"

Her father shakes his head. "No. She wanted one but we refused to let her do that yet. She could only get on the computer for homework or for games we had to approve of."

"And did she have her own computer?"

"No. She used the one we keep in the den," the scared father replies.

Morgan sits forward. "Would it be okay if our technical analyst remotely accessed it? To make sure no predator managed to trick your daughter in some way?"

Mr. Holiday stands, paling at the thought. "Yes. This way."

As the two men walk away to check on the computer, JJ looks at the mother.

"How was Lily's personality lately? Any major changes?"

"No, not really. She did get mad when we told her no Facebook and no make-up before she was 14 but nothing serious." Suddenly she straightens up. "Are…are you suggesting she ran away? She _wouldn't_ do that!"

JJ nods sympathetically. "I believe you. I just had to ask. Was there anyone at school or in the neighborhood that ever gave you or her cause for concern? Someone that paid too much attention to Lily?"

The woman frowns, racking her memory. "No one I can think of. Lily plays softball and the fields are always crowded so there could have been someone that we never noticed."

JJ nods. "Perhaps. Do you know if there are security cameras around the fields?"

"I…I don't know."

Before JJ can ask another question, her phone rings. "Yes, Garcia?"

"Can you talk freely," the analyst whispers.

"Great. Hold on just a second," JJ replies. She stands. "Excuse me a moment, Mrs. Holiday."

"Is it about Lily? Did they find her?"

"No, ma'am, it's just another member of the investigative team."

JJ steps to where the woman won't overhear anything. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going over the computer and it's squeaky clean. But the girl's phone history shows she does, in fact, have a Facebook page. She misspelled her name so family wouldn't find it by accident but she must have told her friends about it because she has over 300 friends."

"300? That's probably more than just friends from school."

"Yeah, it looks like anyone who asked to be her friend was accepted. And she didn't just accept them she talked to them. Hundreds of chats in her history as well a private messages."

"Shit. Look at recent ones. If the kidnapper is on there this would have been a recent contact."

Garcia starts to type. "Right. Will call you when I have a lead."

"Thanks, Garcia." She hangs up and walks back over the Mrs. Holiday. "Ma'am, could I see Lily's room? Again, just to get to know her?"

The woman nods and leads JJ down the hall. It is the room of a typical girl just getting into boys. The latest teen heart throb, singer JB Knox is plastered all over her walls. JJ smiles at the woman beside her.

"She is a big fan."

Mrs. Holiday nods. "Yes. In fact, she wanted to go see him at a radio station today. I told her no."

JJ spins towards her. "A radio station? Which one?"

"Uh…I…I don't know. I told her no, Agent. She wouldn't- -"

JJ is already pulling out her phone. "Garcia, singer JB Knox was making an appearance at a local radio station today. Where?"

"Oh, freaky that you called about him. One of her Facebook friends is supposedly the personal manager of Knox. He sent her a PM last night that she is such a big fan he would send someone to pick her up to meet Knox personally today."

"Shit. Can you confirm he is who he says?"

"I can confirm who he's _not_ as he claims to be the personal manager to several other young stars with young fans. He's a fucking predator, Jayje."

"Got it." JJ hurries to the den. "Morgan, we need to go."

Morgan sees the concern in her eyes and nods. Mr. Holiday steps towards JJ.

"What's going on?"

JJ takes a deep breath. "Sir, your daughter used her phone to set up a Facebook account. One of her contacts on there promised to send a car to pick her up to meet JB Knox today."

"Oh, my God," he says, dropping weakly into the desk chair.

JJ turns to Mrs. Holiday, who is pale. "If she calls or makes contact in any way, call me."

The woman nods as JJ and Morgan leave. In the SUV JJ calls Rossi as Morgan drives.

"Rossi, the girl had a Facebook page and was setting up to meet someone who could get her face to face with her idol."

"Damn. We're at the school. We'll have her closest friends brought up to speak with us. Maybe they know more about this contact she'd made."

"Right. We're on our way to the radio station just in case this is somehow legit. One of the cops knew where it was because a buddy was called in for extra security."

"Alright. We'll be in touch."

JJ hangs up as Morgan races to the radio station. They have to park about 3 blocks away because it is a madhouse. Teen and preteen girls crowd the station doors, peering in windows and screaming. JJ shakes her head.

"If she is here, how the hell will we find her."

Morgan shakes his head but then stops and smiles. "What if she wins a chance to meet Knox?"

JJ grins. "Good idea. Let's get it in play and pray she's somewhere in this sea of humanity."

It takes 20 minutes of pushing and shoving carefully to get to the doors. They flash their badges and security admits them. They ask to speak to the station manager. He hurries out, looking pissed at being disturbed. Morgan holds up his badge.

"You heard the Amber Alert this morning?"

The man nods. "Yeah, so?"

"There's a chance she's outside in that crowd. We need your help."

The man shrugs. "What can I do?"

"We need you to announce that she's won a chance to meet JB Knox," JJ says. "If she's here, she'll make her way to the doors."

"With all due respect, Agents, how the hell is an 11 year-old girl going to be able to force her way through that crowd?"

"Sir, it's our only chance. A predator convinced her he was bringing her here. There's a good chance he did because it would make her more apt to believe anything he tells her; make her more compliant to his wishes."

"Sick fuck," the manager mutters.

"Yes, sir, he is," Morgan agrees. He looks at JJ. "Call Rossi and Reid and get them down here."

JJ nods as Morgan helps the station manager talk to JB Knox' people. It takes some convincing but the real personal manager of JB Knox finally recognizes what a great story it would make if the young singer helps save the girl. With that in mind, Knox gets on the P.A. system that reaches the crowd out front.

"Yo, yo, yo! This is JB Knox!" The girls outside scream louder, something JJ hadn't believed possible. "All my pretty honies out there, I have a special thank you I need to extend to one of you. This girl won a contest sponsored by the station to come and meet me and I just can't wait to see her." There is even more screaming.

JJ looks at Morgan. "How the hell do they keep getting louder?"

Morgan grins at her. "Picture Rocky out there in 12 years."

"Oh, hell, no!" JJ insists adamantly. Morgan just laughs.

"So, if Lily Holiday is out there, please come claim your prize from me, JB Knox!"

The girls scream and start to look around. After a few seconds, Morgan grabs JJ's arm and points.

"There!"

Sure enough, they see Lily forcing her way through the crowd. Morgan points her out to 2 police officers who push their way towards her.

"MORGAN! HIM!"

From the direction Lily had come, a man is forcing himself through the crowd away from the radio station. JJ and Morgan start to race towards him, knowing the police will keep Lily safe. As they finally break free of the crowd, they see the man jumping into a Nissan Pathfinder with illegally tinted windows; a perfect vehicle for concealing a victim. Morgan runs back towards their SUV as JJ races across the parking lot, hoping to cut the man off.

Morgan pulls out his phone. "Rossi, where are you?"

"Just getting to the- -"

"Unsub is in a red Nissan Pathfinder. He's going West around the park, most likely headed towards 95. I'm behind him."

"Got it. We'll try to cut him off."

"Good. JJ is on foot running across the park to try to get ahead of him."

"We've got her back."

JJ could see the sign directing cars towards 95. If the unsub gets there it will be tough to track him. She skids to a stop at the road, seeing the Pathfinder speeding towards her. She pulls her gun and stands in the street, gun aimed at the vehicle.

"Come on, asshole, stop. Don't make me shoot…don't make me shoot…don't…shit, bastard isn't going to stop."

Just when she's about to take the shot, she hears sirens and then tires screeching behind her. She knows without looking it's Rossi and Reid. Finally the unsub slams on his brakes, fishtailing wildly until he comes to a stop.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" JJ orders.

The man glances in his rearview mirror, his hand moving to the gear shift…until he sees Morgan's SUV and a police cruiser coming towards him.

JJ takes a step closer. "HANDS! UP!" she orders again.

The man's hands drop to his lap. Rossi recognizes what's going to happen.

"Oh, shit," he mutters.

"I SAID PUT YOUR- -"

A gunshot rings out and blood splatters the windshield. JJ's eyes get wide as she stares at what's left of the man's head.

"Holy shit…" she mumbles.

She slowly lowers her gun as Morgan and a police officer confirm that the man had, indeed, killed himself. Rossi pats JJ on the shoulder.

"Holster it, kid."

JJ stares at her gun. She had forgotten she was even holding it aimed at the vehicle.

"Rossi…could I have…done…"

"No, kid. I'll bet we find out he has a record. He knew what would happen to him in prison."

JJ just nods and puts her gun away. Without a word she starts to walk back across the park to check on Lily Holiday. Reid starts to call her back; offer her a ride. Rossi stops him.

"She needs a moment, Reid. Let her have it."

Reid nods, remembering when he had also needed a moment at the end of a case.

At the station, JJ gets inside to find an excited Lily Holiday taking her picture with Knox and getting autographed CD's and shirts for her best friends. JJ shakes her head. The girl has no idea the fear she had caused or the trouble she's going to be in.

"Lily Holiday?"

The girl turns and nods, her smile bright on her happy face. "Yes?"

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

The girl's smile fades. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"You were reported missing by your bus driver. Police and FBI agents have been looking for you all morning. Your parents are terrified. Let's go see them. I'll tell you more about the danger you were in when we get you home."

"Danger? But Sigmund said he'd bring me to meet JB and he did!"

Knox places a hand on her arm. "Lily, I don't know Sigmund. He…he lied to you. I'm just glad you're okay."

The girl pales. "He…he said…but…"

Knox speaks before JJ. "Lily, there are a lot of bad people out there that use my name or the names of other stars to trick girls and boys into getting into bad situations. I'm really glad you're okay but promise me you won't put yourself in position to get hurt ever again."

Lily starts to cry. "So…I didn't win a prize, did I?"

He shakes his head. "No. But I'm glad you're okay so that makes me feel like I won. Be safe, Lily."

Lily nods. "I…I'll try to be."

She gives him a hug. He gives her a kiss on the cheek before leaving with his manager. Lily turns to look at JJ.

"How much trouble am I in?"

JJ sighs. "I won't lie to you: a lot. Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

After leaving Lily with her relieved, if angry parents, the BAU team heads back to Quantico. They get there just after 1, happy for the win. When she gets to her desk, JJ sees she has an email from Emily.

_"Tell Garcia I owe her a vineyard."_

That is all it says but JJ understands it. "YES!" she screams triumphantly.

Reid and Rossi look at her. "What's up, Jayje?" Reid asks.

"I think we'll be hearing good news from London very, very soon," she says, smiling.

Reid smiles. "Great! How soon are they getting back?"

"Doesn't say but if I understand it, she's been able to stick it to Easter thanks to a certain Oracle of Quantico."

Rossi grins. "I knew I loved that wacky gal for a reason."

JJ hurries down the hall to Garcia's lair to let her know about the cryptic email.


	15. Chapter 15

At 2 p.m. Emily is finally called back into the courtroom. Her Crown appointed solicitor stands.

"If it pleases the inquiry, I'd like to cede questioning of my client to my American counterpart."

The head judge on the 3 man panel nods. Emily's Bureau lawyer stands up.

"Agent Prentiss, this morning you made us aware of certain files you had kept in your possession as insurance. Why did you wait so long to bring them up?"

"I had hoped they would not be necessary. The 53 files contain the names and locations of people who were integral to bringing down Ian Doyle. I didn't want that information leaked as it could endanger their lives."

"So why bring it out now?"

"It has become obvious that _Mr_. Easter destroyed these files and only left a select number available to his superiors."

"And what do these files contain that is pertinent to this inquiry?"

"They detail what he did to me to turn me into Lauren Reynolds, including 3 days of beatings, sleep deprivation, and torture. Additionally, there are emails from one of his known alias' to a high ranking member of the North Korean government which detail the deal he made to get Ian Doyle sent to that country."

"And what did he get in return?"

"A grand total of $1.5 American in an account in the Cayman Islands."

"YOU BITCH!" Easter screams. His solicitor grabs his arms but he shakes it off. "How the HELL did you get those files? Tell me! There is no way you've had them all this time! Your stupid blonde bitch would have used them when Doyle had you! Or maybe you had them but didn't tell her so you could shag your old flame. I saw the video's, Prentiss, you were an active participant in the fucking that went on with you and Doyle back then. Don't tell me you didn't fuck him again this time!"

Finally the lead judge stands. "ENOUGH! Counselor, calm him down or escort him out!"

Emily just smiles evilly at Easter. She has said enough. He has said enough. The courts would have to stop the inquiry now or end up terribly embarrassed by one of their most decorated citizens.

One of Easter's lawyers stands and addresses the courts. "Sirs, at this time, we'd like to call a recess. We are concerned that further questioning could be a detriment to national security."

The lead judge nods. "I think it may be best to simply call an end to this, counselor."

The three solicitors confer a moment. Finally the lead turns back.

"At this time…we would like to terminate the proceedings."

The lead judge nods. "So be it." He looks at Emily. "Agent Prentiss, allow me to thank you for what you did on behalf of England and the world. I apologize for any inconvenience these proceedings have caused you."

Emily nods. "Thank you, sir."

And just like that, Emily can breathe again.

* * *

When Emily gets into the hallway, she hugs both of the Bureau lawyers, the British solicitor and Hotch.

"Thank you all so much. I…I can't…damn, I just don't know what to say," she finally finishes honestly.

"Tell them you're a fucking traitorous bitch. They'll believe it after that shit, Emily," Clyde says from behind her.

She slowly turns, pinning him with a glare. "You sold me out, Clyde. You got caught and you sold me out. Must have been glad Doyle made it so easy for you by killing of the rest of the team. Tell me, Clyde, do their faces haunt you in your sleep? Ever think about the terror Sean's wife and daughter must have felt when they were being murdered because of you? They haunt me and it wasn't even me that signed their death warrant."

He steps up into her face. "You stupid bitch. I should have made sure Lauren Reynolds really _did_ die in that accident."

She nods. "Yeah, you should have. But you didn't. Enjoy your life, Clyde. I know I'll enjoy mine."

She turns her back on him and storms towards the doors. Outside, Hotch hails a cab to take the team back to the hotel. As they drive Emily suddenly sits forward.

"Hey, cabbie, drop me off at Harrods, please."

"As ye wish, Miss."

Emily looks at the others. "I have a couple gifts to buy."

Hotch smiles. "Me, too."

The two lawyers look at each other and shrug. "What the hell, when in Rome, right?"

The four Bureau employees go inside and find gifts for their families. Emily and Hotch have a lot of fun in the vast toy department finding great gifts for their kids. Emily then makes her way to the jewelry department. She looks over the various items before finally setting on a pair of gold earrings with dangling sapphires. They have a matching diamond and sapphire choker. The set reminds Emily of the Harry Winston ones JJ had worn the first time she had attended the Prentiss Christmas gala.

Hotch smiles at the purchase. "They are beautiful, Emily."

Emily smiles. "So is Jennifer." As the gift is being wrapped, Emily turns to Hotch. "Would you be upset if I tried to find a flight home tonight? I mean, if you want you can go, too, I'll pay the last minute fees on the tickets."

Hotch nods. "I think that sounds perfect."

They catch up with the Bureau lawyers, who decide to go ahead and stay the night. Emily makes a couple of calls but there are no flights out of London that night. She bites her lip a moment and makes another call.

"Dad? I need a favor."

* * *

Friday morning JJ slaps her alarm to stop its annoying buzz. As she stares at the ceiling a moment she can't help but smile. Emily will be home that night. She hops out of bed and goes into the bathroom to shower. She makes sure to shave her legs and underarms. It was going to be a hell of a good night at Chateau Prentiss and she wanted to be as sexy as possible.

A little while later, she walks out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry and completely naked.

"Damn, you're beautiful."

JJ screams like a school girl, tossing her towel in the air. When her heart stops racing she sees Emily lying on the bed, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Hi, honey. I'm home."

JJ ignores the anger and just launches herself at her wife. Emily pulls her close, inhaling the scent that is inherently Jennifer.

"I love you, Jen."

"I thought…I thought…I thought…"

"Borrowed Dad's plane. Hotch and I flew back overnight. I just had to see you, Jen."

JJ eases out of the hug and stares into her wife's eyes, stroking a hand down her cheek. "I'm glad you did. It's over, right? Really over?"

Emily nods. "Really over. I swear."

JJ gives her a deep, passionate kiss. "Welcome home, Emily. I don't know what I'd have done if that bastard had gotten you…you…"

She doesn't finish the sentence, just kisses her wife once more. Emily rolls, putting her wife below her. She kisses her way down JJ's neck, her hands kneading hardening nipples. JJ moans.

"Em…got…work…" JJ gasps.

Emily breaks her kisses long enough to say, "Be late."

She presses her thigh against JJ's wet center. JJ spreads her legs more, lifting up against her wife. Emily's mouth travels down her wife's neck, to her chest, finally sucking a nipple into her mouth.

"OH! Em, oh, yes," JJ gasps.

Emily's now free hand travels down to soft curls, wet with desire.

"Oh, Jen, you feel so good. I love you so much."

At that she thrusts in, burying 2 fingers in immediately, her thigh helping her get as deep as possible.

"EM! YES!" JJ's hips rock faster. "More…please, more."

Emily adds a third finger…then a fourth…and finally her entire fist is pumping into her wife. Emily lifts her head from her wife's breast to stare at eyes nearly closed with desire.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

JJ forces her eyes open, staring into her wife's eyes. "I love you, Emily Prentiss."

Emily captures her wife's mouth once more with her own as JJ screams through out her orgasm. After a few minutes, Emily withdraws her hand, sending JJ over the edge once more. Emily shifts, pulling JJ into her arms. They lay there in silence, just reveling at being together after the uncertainty of the past week. Emily kisses JJ's temple.

"Guess what?"

"Mmmm, what?" JJ asks, her voice soft in the aftermath of their love making.

"You're going to need another shower."

JJ laughs and turns to kiss her wife's chin. "Maybe I'll call in sick."

Emily pulls her close. "Best idea I've heard in a long, long time."

She rolls over onto her wife. Together they get Emily undressed so they can make love once more before JJ has to call in to let Morgan know she won't be in that day.

* * *

At 8:30, JJ stretches out her hand and feels the bed is empty. She sits up, for a moment thinking Emily's arrival was just a dream.

"I'm right here, baby," Emily whispers as she crawls back into bed, a bag in her hand.

JJ snuggles up to her. "Sorry. Just spent a lot of time this week worried you wouldn't be flying home."

Emily kisses her temple. "I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry about that." She hands JJ the bag. "I hope these help make up for that a little."

JJ smiles and reaches in to pull out 2 boxes. She opens the smaller one first. Her jaw drops as she sees the earrings. "Oh, Emily…they are beautiful!"

"They pale in comparison to your beauty, Jennifer."

JJ gives her wife a quick kiss and opens the second box, revealing the diamond and sapphire choker. "Oh, Emily," she whispers. She looks at the two boxes. "They…they're like the ones from Harry Winston."

Emily smiles, happy JJ had recognized them. "Yeah, they are. They aren't, but they are similar."

JJ turns and gives Emily a deep kiss. "I love them. Thank you. Guess I need to find a gala or opening or something to go to so I can show them off."

Emily smiles. "Call Mother. She'll find you something."

JJ giggles. "I'm sure she will." She glances at the clock. "Guess I need to call Morgan."

"I took care of it. Told him I planned to keep you in bed screaming my name all day."

JJ blushes BRIGHT red. "Oh, _please_ tell me you didn't."

Emily just grins and wiggles her eyebrows. JJ sets the jewelry aside and rolls on top of her wife, pinning her hands to the bed.

"Mrs. Prentiss, I am sooooo gonna punish you for that."

Emily sighs. "Mmm…promises, promises."

JJ gives her a deep kiss, though no one would EVER call what happens next punishment.

* * *

At 10 the two women finally head downstairs, following the sounds of Henry singing to the play room. JJ motions for Emily to wait a second.

"Morning, Henry, Rocky."

"Mommy!" Henry says, running to his mother.

JJ lifts him up in her arms. "Henry, think you can help me out with something?" He nods excitedly. "I have someone here who could really, really use a Henry Hug. Can you help them?"

"Si, Mommy, Henry help."

"Good."

She steps into the hallway. When Henry sees Emily he starts to struggle to get away from JJ.

"MAMA!"

"Hey, Champ! I missed you so much."

Emily catches him as he launches himself towards her. She hugs him tightly as he squeezes her neck as hard as he can. She lets out a deep sigh of relief. She shudders just imaging not getting a hug from her son or daughter for months or even years.

"I love you, Henry," she whispers.

"Henry love Mama."

"MA!" Rocky squeals.

Emily looks up as JJ walks over with Rocky. Emily shifts Henry to one arm and takes Rocky with the other.

"Hi, sweet girl. I missed you, too." She kisses her head. "I love you, Rocky."

"Mama!" Rocky says, smiling and giggling the entire time.

Emily looks at JJ. "It's so good to be home."

"Good to have you home, baby. So very good."

Emily looks at Henry. "So were you and Rocky good while I was gone?"

"Si, Mama. Henry good. Wok good."

"Good. Because I brought presents for you two."

"YAY! PRE'ENTS!

Emily sets them both down and grabs the two bags from the hallway. She hands the blue one to Henry. He pulls out a big teddy bear dressed like a palace guard. JJ helps Rocky get into the other bag, pulling out a teddy bear dressed like a Beefeater.

"COOL! Gots bears, Wok!" Henry says happily.

He gives Emily a big hug…as Rocky proceeds to taste test her bear's stitched nose. Emily just smiles, perfectly pleased with both responses. She stands and hands a third bag to Francesca.

"Grazie, Francesca, for taking care of them. Ti amo."

Francesca gives her a kiss. "My pleasure, cara."

She opens the bag to find a gorgeous brooch and earring set. She shakes her head.

"Oh, Emily, is too much!"

"Not for you, Francesca. Never for you," Emily insists.

JJ wraps her arms around her wife. "She's right, Francesca. In fact, I'd demand more if I were you," she says with a wink.

Francesca and Emily laugh. Emily shrugs. "Truth is, I'd give in to the demand in a heartbeat."

Francesca nods. "Good to know. Just in case," she says with a sly grin.

Emily smiles, just enjoying being around the one's she loves. Already her memories of Clyde Easter are being replaced by much better memories. And these are ones she will always treasure.


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday sees the entire BAU team at Chateau Prentiss once again. They are sitting in the living room dissecting everything about the Doyle/Reynolds case. Morgan throws his hands up in frustration.

"So, they drag Emily's name through the mud, essentially call her a slut and a terrorist, and then just…just…let it slide when they find out Easter was the problem? That's fucked!"

Emily nods. "I know. They were hoping for a scapegoat and instead got proof a man they honoured, praised and practically canonized is really a shit who sold his own government out for revenge."

Reid shakes his head. "Emily, he sold you out, too. That has us all pretty pissed, too. He's not going to stand for all he did to you. The torture, the beatings, the- -OW!" Reid jumps as Garcia kicks him.

Emily's eyes are wide, her face red. She stares at each member of her team in turn. "Oh, my God…"

"Emily, it's my fault, not theirs," Garcia said. "When my friends and I found the files I read them and I needed…needed help making sure I understood what I was seeing. And, well, because I couldn't handle being the only one that knew. I needed them, Emily. Please don't hate them, hate me."

JJ reaches over and takes her wife's hand, offering support. Emily uses her other hand to reach out to Garcia.

"I could never hate you, Penelope," she says softly. "I couldn't hate any of you. I'm just…embarrassed, I guess, that you know more about her…about Lauren than I would have ever wanted you to know."

Morgan sits forward, staring into her eyes. "I am damn proud of you, Emily. Knowing what you did, what you went through to stop that man only improves my opinion of you. And, to be honest, kind of makes me scared to spar with you," he finishes with a wink.

Emily chuckles as everyone grins. "Well, I'll go easy on you. Promise." She takes a deep breath. "Uh, call it insecurity but I have to ask: do the rest of you feel the same? Or do I need to answer any…anything at all for you?"

Rossi sits forward. "I just have one question, Emily. Why do you regret what you did?"

Emily is confused by the question. "Uh, why? Uh, where do I start?"

Rossi shrugs. "I don't know. You peeled through layers of shitheads like a cook peels through an onion. You gained the confidence of a man that notoriously let no one in. You took information to a team that was able to further destroy the networks that fed him and that he fed. Why the hell do you regret what you did? You should be damn proud of yourself."

"I second that," Morgan offers.

Emily stares at the coffee table a second. "It was one thing going into it to know I might have to…to sleep with Doyle to gain his trust." She takes a deep breath, finally ready to admit to her friends what only her wife and her shrink knew. "But…somewhere along the line…Lauren Reynolds really did fall in love with Ian Doyle. I can't…explain it except to say I was so convinced I _was_ her, that in some ways I really _became_ her. When we were arrested in Tuscany, I actually felt guilty that I'd led him to that point, especially when he looked at me and nodded, letting me know everything would be okay. I was sure I'd never see him again."

"And then he escaped North Korea," Reid says sadly.

Emily nods. "Yeah. In the back of my head I always knew it was possible but it still hit me hard and took me by surprise. So, I guess, to get back to Rossi's question: I was embarrassed to have you see me as a slut, embarrassed that you had to come after me, embarrassed that I had never told you all about this. There are so many regrets I hardly know where to begin or end with them."

"Then end with them here," Rossi says, tapping a finger on the coffee table. "He'd have killed untold numbers of people either by his own hand or by dealing the weapons that that would have killed them. No one had ever gotten as close to Doyle as you. Anyone that even came close ended up dead. Four agents were killed by San Mejia. _You_ killed _him_. You beat him and that got you to Doyle. And by using the same tactic JJ used in the bank, you got into Doyle's head and took him down."

JJ had started as she considers what Rossi had said. "Shit…hadn't…hadn't thought of that, Rossi."

"Both of you used what you had at your disposal to stop the bad guys. Hell, even Garcia used those feminine wiles the first time we tangled with Phillipe. That doesn't make any of you sluts and there is nothing that should make you feel embarrassed and definitely no reason to regret your actions. You read him, you played him, you stopped him. Twice. Be proud, Emily, not embarrassed."

JJ chuckles humorlessly. "In the bank I couldn't help but shake my head at the fact that men think with their dicks. Uh, no offense, guys," she says to her teammates. "But it just seems like so many of these guys we take down think so much of themselves that they forget that they can make mistakes. They think us ladies are so weak we'll just swoon if they bat their eyes at us or compliment us. We stoke that a bit and we take them down. It's fucking pathetic, really."

Hotch nods. "Yeah, it is. And I hate the thought that any of you ladies think you're whoring yourself out for the Bureau or your country. Just know that when you use that tactic, we don't think less of you. I know I personally think even more of you. It's a dangerous game to play and if it backfires it can be deadly."

Emily nods. "I'm proof of that. And we don't have that market cornered. There was another agent when I was under that was a guy. He was making his way to a German woman who was the female version of Doyle. He…he didn't get to her. Well, he did but…well…he was discovered. Doyle would have put a bullet in my head. What that woman did to the male agent was…God…it was ugly."

JJ studies her wife. "You found him?"

Emily slowly nods. "Yeah. Was supposed to get an arms shipment from him. Instead, found his body…or what was left of it. It was…" she just trails off, not wanting to put that image in the minds of her friends.

Garcia pats her on the leg. "Is it okay if I pretend he gave up life as a super secret agent to raise daisies?"

Emily looks up at Garcia and starts to laugh. "Pen, if you ever change, I'm turning in my badge and gun and moving to France to live in seclusion on my vineyard."

Morgan wraps an arm around Emily's shoulder. "I'll be right there with you, Princess. Without Garcia being Garcia my world would stop spinning."

* * *

The team had hung around until about 5. After dinner, Emily, JJ and their children had settled in the living room to watch…wait for it…yep, you guessed it…Cars. As she had put it in the DVD player, Emily had looked at JJ.

"So, uh, how long exactly until the obsessive desire to watch the same movie over and over again ends?"

"Well, let's see…how many times have you watched Star Wars?"

Emily laughs. "Oh, dear. Not good."

"Nope, not at all."

After the movie ends, JJ carries a sleeping Rocky upstairs as Emily carries a sleeping Henry. After laying him down in his bed, Emily kisses his head.

"Despite your taste in movies, Henry Alan LaMontagne, I love you."

He hugs his bear tighter, making her smile. She strokes a hand through his hair and goes to see if her wife is done with Rocky. JJ is just walking out of their little girl's room.

"She's changed and down for the count," JJ reports.

Emily smiles and nods. "Good. Time to give you your last present."

JJ stops walking and stares at her wife. "Emily, the jewelry was enough."

Emily pulls her along. "Trust me, Jen."

In the bedroom, Emily guides JJ into the recliner by the window. She then hands her wife a small, almost flat package. JJ opens it and stares at the "gift" in confusion.

"Uh, not that I'm ungrateful, but, um, why did you give me scissors?"

Emily smiles. "That's just part one of the gift." She hands JJ another package. "Here's the rest."

JJ shrugs and rips off the paper. When she opens the box she inhales sharply.

"That's all of them, Jen. Four credit cards, 3 licenses, 2 birth certificates, 2 passports," Emily says softly.

JJ looks up from the box of Lauren Reynolds documents and stares into Emily's eyes. "Are…are you sure?"

"I said one day I'd want to destroy them and that I'd want you to help me do it. I'm sure, Jennifer. Let's do this."

JJ pulls Emily into a deep kiss. "I love you, Emily."

Emily produces her own pair of scissors and, together, they destroy the last remnants of Lauren Reynolds. Once everything is reduced to tiny bits of plastic and confetti, JJ looks at her wife.

"Welcome home, Emily Prentiss."

Emily smiles. "There's no place, and no one, I'd rather be."

* * *

Dr. Kendle Manton puts her pen down on the desk and sits back in her chair. She smiles at the women in front of her.

"On paper it will work. Jennifer, I have to ask this: are you sure you want to conceive this way?"

JJ smiles and nods. "There is nothing I want more than for all our children to be related to each other by more than a piece of paper. If God's will matches mine, this will happen."

Kendle smiles. "Then let's get started. I'll order a full physical including blood tests. If all comes back positive we'll start planning the insemination date. Any ideas when you want to start?"

"Well, we were hoping to at least get past, or close to, Rocky's birthday. That way we can keep about 20 months between her and her next sibling," Emily says.

Kendle nods. "Good plan. Close enough to be friends without stealing limelight from each other. Now were there any issues with your last pregnancy, Jennifer?"

JJ shakes her head. "No. Well, except that it took my about 2 weeks to realize I didn't have the flu."

Kendle laughs. "Ah, so unplanned?" JJ nods. "So this will be a whole new experience for you. Good," she says with a wink.

Emily sits forward. "Uh, I know Jen's done the research and showed it to me but, um, there really won't be a problem that Mark's the donor and she's the womb?"

Kendle shakes her head. "Not at all. This is actually done a lot more than people realize. The fetus is already fully developed in the lab so her DNA won't be part of the mix. Think of JJ as an incubator. Just like when farmers take eggs from chickens and put them in a machine to mature until they hatch."

Emily glances at her wife and can't help but chuckle at the look on her face. "Uh, I actually get that, Doc."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "I do, too, but could really have done without the incubator reference. Something tells me that will be tossed back at me a few times." She turns and glares at Emily. "And if the team gets in on the joke you know what will happen."

Emily nods. "Yep, cut off for life. Still kinda funny."

Kendle smiles. "Well, it's July now. We've got a couple of months before insemination begins. Let's go ahead and get the physical done as well as preliminary blood work. We'll do that again closer to insemination date but this will give us a chance to treat anything that may be in there."

JJ nods. "Sounds good." She glances at her watch. "So, Em, head on to work. You can't miss that meeting. I'll be in as soon as we're done here."

Emily gives her wife a kiss. "Okay, though I'd really rather be here than a meeting with the secure ops committee."

JJ smiles. "I know, sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

Emily stands and extends her hand to Kendle. "Anything she needs, Doc, no matter the cost."

Kendle nods. "I know. Hopefully this will be a much more boring pregnancy than yours."

"I sure as heck hope so." She runs a hand through JJ's hair. "Healthy and happy for 9 months. That's all I want leading up to a healthy baby boy or girl."

Kendle smiles. "I second that emotion."

JJ shrugs. "Well, then I guess it's unanimous."

The three ladies chuckle. Emily and JJ exchange another hug and kiss before Emily leaves for work.

Out in her SUV, Emily takes a moment to look through her phone at pictures of Rocky and Henry. She smiles at them.

"I hope you know my love for you won't change. It will only grow as our family grows."

She gives the screen a kiss and puts it away. She whistles a happy tune as she drives to Quantico to start another week being Batman.

* * *

**A/N: Next story coming up on the weekend. Still working on it since I had to do some research into drug use, side effects of drug use, and half-life of certain drugs. So...curious yet? :o)**


End file.
